Love The Way You Lie
by CrissColferCrowe
Summary: Kurt meet's a guy after being blown off by Blaine on Valentines Day. But is the guy as perfect as he seems? Warning: ANGST, ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIP, NO RAPE. hurt!kurt COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Right, I know what your thinking. 3 fics Aisling? Seriously? Where do you have the time?**

**Well, I don't…LOL**

**So this is the first chapter of my "Kurt in an abusive relationship with someone not Blaine," I hope you like it. Please give it a chance! First chapter or 2 not much will happen because I don't want to jump into things quickly and ruin the story!**

**So here's my new new fic!**

* * *

Love The Way You Lie – Chapter 1

Blaine had just left the Lima Bean because of an emergency at home. Their trip to the Lima Bean today was tense and awkard. Kurt told Blaine that he thought Blaine was going to sing to him on Valentines Day, and how Kurt has feelings for Blaine. But Blaine brushed him off. He said he wasn't a very good romantic. _Says the one who sang a love song to a guy for Valentines Day…_

"Need a refill?" a voice came from above. Kurt looked up and saw a boy wearing a Dalton Blazer with two cups of coffee in hand. He was cute. He had brown hair that was a little bit shaggy, but was sprayed to the side of his face, his dark brown eyes looked like dark chocolate, and his skin was slightly tanned.

"How do I know it's not drugged?" Kurt said playfully. "You hear what they say on the news nowadays."

"What? No I assure you, it's just plain Non Fat Mocha. Now, you can take it, or I could feed the bin over there, it looks a little full, but I'm sure one more cup of coffee wouldn't hurt," the boy said seriously.

Kurt laughed out loud, and took the coffee cup, thanking the boy. He took a hesitant sip, and when the flavour of the mocha hit his throat, he sighed in content.

"I'm Jake, Jake Humphreys." Jake said, extending his hand in front of Kurt.

"Kurt," Kurt introduced, shaking Jake's hand.

"Well Kurt, I hope to see you around," Jake said, winking, before walking out of the Lima Bean.

Kurt sat there in shock for a few minutes; _did a guy really just talk to him? Scratch that. A __cute__ guy?_

Kurt was grinning like an idiot. He heard his phone beep and saw that it was a text from Wes, reminding him of Warblers practice in 30 minutes.

They were hosting a mini concert in Breadstick's at the weekend on Valentines Day. As Kurt was still single, he wasn't particularly looking forward to it. But when he found out he could invite his friends from New Directions, he jumped at the chance.

Kurt picked up his things and made his way to Dalton. He had a song to perfect.

* * *

The final notes of Silly Love Song's played out, and the whole room applauded into applause. Kurt bowed in time with the Warblers (as Wes told them to), before he could get down from the stage and meet Rachel and Mercedes. He was even surprised to see Santana and Puck there.

When he got down from the stage, he spotted Rachel in the crowd. He made his way to her direction when he bumped into a tall boy.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorr-"

Kurt looked up and came face to face with Jake.

"Jake? Hey! What are you doing here?" Kurt asked.

"Cameron and Michael invited me! I didn't know you were in the Warblers?" He said excitedly.

"Oh yeah of course I am! Your not?" Kurt inquired.

"No! No way, a cat could do a better job than I could," Jake joked, causing Kurt to burst out laughing.

"Anyway, I – oh." Kurt looked around and saw that the restaurant was almost cleared of his friends, including Rachel and Mercedes. He looked outside the window and saw their cars were missing. _So much for spending Valentines Day together._ Even most of the Warblers had left, including Blaine.

Jake looked at Kurt, who looked like he could do with some serious cheering up.

"Hey, have you got any plans for the rest of the night?" Jake asked.

"Well, I was supposed to go to my friends house for a sleepover to celebrate Single Awareness Day, but it looks like I've been left out, so I was going to go home, crack open the Ben and Jerry's, and watching a few gory films. You?"

"More or less the same. I was thinking, how would you like to spend the night with me here? We can get dinner, and then go for a walk." Jake saw the confused look on Kurt's face, "as friends." He cleared up.

Kurt thought about this for a moment. _Dinner with a new friend? What could be the harm of doing that?_

"Sure! Where shall we sit?" Kurt said, nodding at Jake to lead the way.

Jake beamed at him, grabbed Kurt by the wrist, and led him to a booth where not many people were in eye sight.

"Is this okay?" Jake asked hesitantly, and Kurt nodded.

The waitress came a few short moments later and took their drinks order. She then left to get their drinks and wait for them to look over the menu.

"So Kurt, why haven't I seen you around Dalton?" Jake asked, putting his menu down to look at Kurt.

"I only moved here just before Christmas from McKinley High School in Lima, there's a few, let's say, bad memories there." Kurt said, still looking through the menu.

"If you don't mind me asking, which I don't mind if you brush it off, but can I ask why?" Jake asked.

Kurt sighed and placed the menu down gently on the table.

"I've always been bullied for being gay, and for being in glee club at my old school. But there was this one jock that made it his mission to make my life a living hell. He threatened my life if I ever told anyone tha-" Kurt paused, realising what he was about to say. "That, he was picking me," Kurt saved.

"Shit, that sucks, I'm sorry. I wish I could say I had the same story as you, but I started out at Dalton since sophomore year, and no one has said a word about me being gay."

They paused their conversation as the waitress came back with their drinks, and took down their orders. When the waitress left, the questions began again.

"How old are you Kurt?" Jake asked.

Kurt quickly took a sip of his Diet Coke before answering Jake.

"I'll be 18 in May. You?"

"I'll be 19 next month," Jake said.

"So you're a senior? Have you thought about college yet?" Kurt asked.

"Nah, I'm not sure it's for me. I want to travel instead," Jake said, taking a sip from his Lemonade.

"I'm desperate to go to New York."

"Really? That's so cool! I went there a few years back with my family on vacation!" Jake said.

Kurt's face lit up when Jake told him about the adventures he got up to in New York, they were so into their conversation that they hadn't even realised the waitress had brought their food.

When they had finished, Kurt reached into his bag for his wallet, but was stopped when Jake gave the money straight to the waitress, and told her to keep the change.

"You didn't have to, but thank you," Kurt said shyly.

"No problem, would you like to come for a walk with me?" Jake asked.

"Actually, it's getting pretty late, and my dad will be wondering where I am, and Finn took my Navigator, so I'm going to have to walk home-"

"Woah woah, Kurt I'll drive you home." Jake said.

"Are you sure? You don't have to, I could use the exercise-"

"Kurt, shush. Follow me to my car." Jake stopped at what he had just said. "In a non creepy way," he said awkwardly.

Kurt laughed again, and gathered his things.

On the way back home, they both continued to talk about complete nonsense, until they reached the front of Kurt's house. Jake stopped the car and turned in his seat to face Kurt.

"I had a really great night tonight Kurt, I hope we can do it again sometime."

Kurt looked in Jake's eyes, he didn't see lies or joking in them, he saw kindness and for some reason love. Maybe the last part was a mistake.

"I agree, I'd love to see you again Jake, thank you for dinner." Kurt said awkwardly.

Kurt watched as Jake leaned in, about to kiss him, but Kurt moved his head to the side so Jake ended up kissing his cheek instead. Both boys blushed.

"I'm one of those sappy romantics, I want my real first kiss to be magical," Kurt said. "I'll see you Monday!" Kurt said, opening the car door.

"Wait Kurt!" Jake called before Kurt shut the door. Kurt watched as Jake dug into his blazer pocket and handed Kurt a napkin. Kurt looked down at the napkin in confusion, then saw that there was a cell phone number written on it.

"Text me sometime this weekend?" Jake asked cheekily.

Kurt rolled his eyebrows playfully, then shut the door. He ran up the patio steps and reached into his bag for the keys. When he opened the door he waved goodbye to Jake. Kurt watched as Jake drove away before entering the house. When he walked into the living room, he saw his dad and Finn sitting on the sofa watching some game.

"Oh my God Kurt! I'm so sorry I forgot I was your ride home! I'm so, so sorry!" Finn yelled when he saw Kurt.

"Relax Finn, its fine." Kurt said coolly.

"Dude, you had to walk home! That's long." Finn said in shock.

"Okay, first, it's a 20 minute walk. And two, I stayed at Breadsticks," Kurt said, sitting down on the armchair on the opposite side of the room.

"By yourself? That's tragic…" Finn said sadly.

"No actually, with a guy," Kurt said cautiously.

This seemed to gain Burt's attention. "WHAT?"

"Never mind, I'm off to bed. Night night!" Kurt called, before heading up the stairs.

"We'll talk tomorrow kid!" Kurt heard his dad shout from downstairs. Kurt chuckled in response.

Kurt shut the door behind him and collapsed onto his bed. He got his phone out and saved the number on his phone. He then got bored and started to text the number.

**To: Jake**

_**Hi! It's Kurt! Here's my number! Anyways, I'm off to sleep. Night! :) x**_

Kurt decided to check his other messages.

**From: Rachel**

_**Kurt! I'm so sorry honey! We'll definitely make it up to you! Xxxxxxxx**_

**From: Mercedes**

_**We're sorry boo, we're the worst friends ever! Love you xoxo**_

**From: Finn**

_**Wer r u dude?**_

**From Blaine:**

_**Hey, where did you go after the concert? I couldn't find you. – B x**_

Kurt was a little sad that Blaine hadn't even noticed that Kurt wasn't with him after the concert, and that Rachel, Mercedes and Finn forgot about him. But Kurt had to remember that he had a great night instead.

Kurt's phone beeped again; when he pulled it out he read the message.

**From: Jake**

_**No problem! Can't wait to see you Monday. Night beautiful. Jake xxxx**_

Kurt fell asleep with a smile on his face for the first time in months that night.

* * *

**WOO! So this is just the start. The big stuff will start happening soon!**

**Follow me on twitter: aisling_colfer3**

**Check out my other WIP fics: Home Invasion, and Blackbird Singing in the Dead of Night.**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	2. Chapter 2

The next two weeks went by very quickly. Jake asked Kurt out on a date the Monday they came back to school in front of the whole cafeteria. When Kurt agreed, everyone in the cafeteria cheered. All except one. Blaine Anderson looked on as Kurt and Jake shared a kiss in front of everyone, with longing in his eyes.

Blaine hadn't even heard of Jake Humphrey's before. He wasn't in the Warblers, but he was on the football team. Which confused him because Kurt had a fear of the big jocks at his old school, so why would Kurt go out with one? Okay, so Jake wasn't a very big jock, in fact, he was the smallest guy on their field. But Jake was much bigger than Kurt. But then again, Kurt was tiny.

The whole week went very slowly in Blaine's eyes. He listened while Kurt blabbed about how great Jake was, how he opened doors for him, and kissed his cheek every time they met. Blaine tried desperately to not puke in his mouth. He was being a good friend and listening to Kurt while he talked fondly of his new boyfriend. But Blaine couldn't help but hate the guy. Kurt was his best friend, nothing more. So he may have a small crush on him, but Blaine honestly thinks he isn't the romantic type. He wishes he was, he was just worried that if he ever did date Kurt Hummel, he wouldn't make him happy enough.

"Blaine? Earth to Blaine…" Blaine blinked and looked up to see Kurt waving his hand right in his face.

"Huh?" Blaine said confused.

"You kinda spaced out a bit there. You okay? You've been a bit distant lately." Blaine saw the hurt in Kurt's eyes. He knew Kurt felt awkward about confessing to Blaine that he had a crush on him, but Blaine told Kurt that it wouldn't affect their friendship in anyway.

"Oh sorry, what were you saying?"

"Rachel, you remember Rachel?" Blaine nodded. "Well, she's holding this New Directions party Friday night in her basement and she asked me and Jake to go. I was wondering whether you wanted to come too?" Kurt asked hopefully.

Blaine thought about this for a second. It would be weird if he came, he would feel like he's intruding on something. He hasn't even met any of the New Directions properly yet, except Finn and Mercedes, because they were Kurt's brother and best friend. But it couldn't hurt to get to know them more? And if he did go, he could keep an eye on this Jake guy, and see if he is acceptable for his best friend.

"Sounds awesome. I'd love to come! Thanks Kurt!" Blaine said excitedly.

"Great! I was thinking we change here at Dalton, then I can drive you and Jake from Dalton to my house, where Finn will drive us, because he's not planning on drinking anything. Also, pack an overnight bag because we can stay at Rachel's. Capeche?" Kurt said quickly.

"Capeche," Blaine finished. "So, how are things going with you and Jake then?" Blaine asked.

"It's going great, he's so sweet and nice," Kurt said, but with a hint of less enthusiasm as he would talk about him before.

"That's, that's great Kurt. I'm happy for you," Blaine said, nodding at the ground.

"Thanks Blaine. Anyway, I have to go. I'm going to do homework with Jake." Kurt said, turning around and heading to Blaine's dorm room door.

Blaine, who was spread out on his bed sat up quickly and called after Kurt before he could leave.

"Kurt! Do you want to come to my room later on and watch a movie? Or we could go to the Lima Bean? I feel like I haven't seen you in ages and well, I kinda miss having my best friend around to watch Disney movies with." Blaine said, plastering his puppy dog face on his mouth.

Kurt chuckled, "Sure, I'll be here at 7. See you in 3 hours!" He called, before walking quickly out of his room.

Blaine could sense something strange. Before when someone asked Kurt about Jake, Kurt's eyes would light up and a blush would creep up on his face and he would grin like a Cheshire cat. Now, he just looked like. Well, Kurt. Blaine would definitely be keeping an eye on Jake at the party on Friday.

* * *

Kurt knocked on Jake's dorm room door lightly, and waited for Jake to tell him to enter. When he was finally granted access into the room, Kurt opened the door and gracefully stepped in the room, where his boyfriend was lying on his side on the bed, with all his books scattered on the bed.

"Hi sweetie," Kurt said, smiling and plopping himself down on the other side of the bed.

"Hey beautiful," Jake said, placing his hand on Kurt's cheek, signalling Kurt to move his face down so Jake could kiss him on the lips.

"Let's get started on this History coursework, then we've got the evening to spend together doing whatever we like," Jake said seductively.

"Actually, I'm going to do something with Blaine at 7, so if we finish the essay early, we'll have all the time until that time!" Kurt said, getting his books and pencil case out of his bag.

"What?" Jake asked in a way that was clear that Jake didn't believe him.

"Well, he asked me and I said yes. And anyway, I haven't seen him in ages, and he is my best friend," Kurt said, shrugging his shoulders.

"But, I thought we were going to do something?" Jake said.

"I've seen you every night since we got together!" Kurt joked.

"Oh, I'm sorry I like to spend time with my boyfriend!" Jake said, sounding pissed.

"Jake, honey. It's just one night, I can come back earlier if you want me to," Kurt said.

"You're not going," Jake said calmly.

"Excuse me?" Kurt said, in shock.

"You're not going," Jake repeated calmly.

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do," Kurt said.

"I do, and I did. You're not going and that's final!" Jake yelled.

Kurt started stuffing his books back in his bag as soon as Jake raised his voice. He stood up and walked to the middle of the room.

"You know what, I can't talk to you when you're like this, I'm leaving. Text me when you've calmed down." Kurt said, slowly walking to the door.

"Don't you DARE walk away from me Hummel!" Jake yelled, but Kurt continued to walk away. "COME BACK HERE!"

Kurt heard the sounds of the mattress rising, from where someone has gotten off the bed. Next he felt strong hands grab his biceps from behind and roughly turned him around. Kurt was turned around and had the angry face of his boyfriend right in his own face.

"You will listen to me when I'm talking to you!" Jake screamed, shaking Kurt backwards and forwards.

"STOP!" Kurt yelled, and Jake dropped him. Kurt dropped onto the floor, his hand covering his mouth and tears cascading down his face.

Jake's heavy breathing began to slow down, and as he calmed down, he looked down at the terrified expression on his boyfriends face. Jake dropped down next to Kurt, and pulled Kurt into his arms.

"I'm so sorry baby," Jake said, but Kurt still continued to cry. "You just made me angry."

Kurt was shaking so badly and he couldn't stop the tears from falling. He didn't have the energy to push himself off of Jake's lap, and run out of the room, as far away from Jake as possible. He cried more when Jake basically told him it was his fault.

"Now Kurt, I want you to apologise for me, okay baby?" Jake said quietly.

Kurt shook his head violently. When he felt Jake's hold on his arm harden, Kurt whimpered, and quietly said, "s-sor-rry."

Jake slowly let go of the death grip he held on Kurt's bicep, and grabbed Kurt's hand and made soothing patterns in it.

Jake held Kurt in his arms until the cries died down, and when Jake saw that Kurt was asleep, he lifted him up and brought him over to the bed gently and pulled the covers over him.

A short while later, while Jake was finishing up on his assignment, he heard a ding coming from Kurt's bag. Jake looked at Kurt to see that he was still fast asleep, and crept over to Kurt's bag, where he pulled out Kurt's phone where he had 1 new message.

**From: Blainey**

_**Hey! Where are you? :) x**_

Anger rose inside of Jake as he saw that not only had Blaine typed a kiss after the message, but Kurt put Blaine's name as _Blainey._ He decided he would talk to Kurt about it when he woke up in the morning.

Jake quickly sent a quick reply to Blaine.

**To: Blaine**

_**Sorry, something much better came up.**_

He clicked send, a devilish smile pasted over his face.

* * *

**Thanks everyone who has story alerted/favourited/reviewed chapter 1!**

**So I said the drama wouldn't happen till maybe the next chapter, but I decided to add a small bit of the drama in this chapter!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Also! JMarieAllenPoe asked me if Klaine is endgame in this fic… I'm going to say not yet, but NEVER SAY NEVER… ;) *hint hint***

**CrissColferCrowe**


	3. Chapter 3

When Kurt woke up at 3 am the next morning in Jake's bed, he checked to see if Jake was still asleep, gathering up all his things and sprinting out of the room. He walked into his dorm room, and locked the door when he got in. He threw his belongings on the floor, and collapsed on top of his bed and closed his eyes.

The next time he awoke it was barely 8. He would need to get up soon if he was going to get to his classes on time, but he felt physically drained after the events of the previous night. He knew Blaine would knock on the door any minute with his morning coffee, so Kurt sighed, before sitting up on the bed.

He quickly showered, when he was finished, he inspected the dark handprints on his biceps, _thank Dalton for the uniform, he wouldn't have to hide the bruises,_ he quickly changed into his uniform, and did his moisturising routine. By the time he was ready, it was 8:45. Classes started in 15 minutes, and Blaine hadn't come yet, which was strange. Blaine came without fail every morning.

Kurt shrugged, and made his way down to the cafeteria to pick up a bit of breakfast. He grabbed a few pieces of toast and a glass of orange juice, and made his way to the Warblers table. He took the vacant seat next to Jeff, who mumbled his morning's to him. Wes mouthed at him, 'still waiting for his coffee,' which Kurt nodded in understanding. On queue, Nick came into view, carrying a tray of mugs of coffees for the group. As soon as Jeff took a sip of his own coffee, he started speaking to Kurt 200 words a minute. The morning table was a buzz that morning, until Blaine turned up.

Blaine said good morning to the group, looking at everyone besides Kurt. Kurt was so confused, why was Blaine acting like this- Oh no! He forgot to go to Blaine's to watch a movie!

"Blaine," Kurt said quietly, not wanting to attract a crowd.

"Not now Kurt," Blaine said, going to get his own breakfast.

Kurt frowned, and turned to the rest of the confused Warblers.

"What was that about?" Wes said mouth full of beans on toast.

Kurt shrugged, and took a sip of his orange juice.

"It feels strange you being here Kurt, you're usually with Jake. Did anything happen?" Jeff asked.

"No, we just got into a little argument last night about Blaine," Kurt felt like he could tell Jeff anything. When Kurt first joined Dalton, he and Jeff were pretty awkward around each other. But since joining the Warblers, they were able to joke around, and have heart to hearts.

"What was it about?"

"I was supposed to go to Blaine's dorm last night to watch a movie, before I went to do my History essay with Jake. When I told Jake this, he started saying that I spend too much time with Blaine and not with him, when in fact it's the opposite."

Blaine had taken a seat on the opposite side of the table from Kurt, and getting into a conversation with David and Cameron, oblivious to their conversation.

"You just need to choose, who's more important, your boyfriend, or your best friend."

The bell rang, and everybody got up, put their rubbish in the bins on the way out, and started the day. Kurt was going to try and avoid Jake for the day, not knowing that Jake was sitting right behind him, listening to the whole conversation.

* * *

The day seemed to drag, as soon as the last bell rang, Kurt walked straight to his dorm room, peeled off his blazer and hung it on his coat hanger, and sat down on the bed leaning forward; putting his face in his hands. Today could have gone a lot better. Blaine was avoiding Kurt, while Kurt was avoiding Jake. It was like a chain. Another thing that pissed Kurt off was that he didn't have an outfit planned for Rachel's party tomorrow night. He hadn't had time to go and buy something new, so he would have to go with the vintage look.

But that could wait, now he had to fix his friendship with Blaine. Kurt really did care about Blaine, when Blaine was upset; Kurt would be there with Ben and Jerry's, and his Disney collection on his laptop, and Blaine would do the same with Kurt, but replacing the Ben and Jerry's with Cheesecake.

That's it. Kurt couldn't take it any longer. He got up, went over to his stash of treats and grabbed some sweets that Blaine likes, walked out and locked his room behind him. He walked the corridors the normal route he took to Blaine's, which thankfully was the opposite side of the building to Jake's room. When he reached Blaine's dorm, he knocked his secret knock, and waited for Blaine to answer. It took a while, but Blaine finally answered and looked at Kurt in confusion. Kurt held up the sweets and gave his 'forgive me' face.

"I came bearing gifts," Kurt said, he saw Blaine look down, so he tried a different route. "I'm sorry, I was with Jake-"

"Oh I know," Blaine said quietly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I got your text Kurt; I understand that something better came up."

"What? I didn't text you last night?" He said, confused.

"Yes you did," Blaine said, walking back into his room and grabbing his phone. He brought up his messages and clicked Kurt's name on most recent.

Kurt read the message, what was typed sounded so cold in his head. He doesn't remember typing anything like that. He looked at the time that the message was sent.

"I fell asleep at that time Blaine."

"It's always excuses isn't it Kurt. That's all I get from you now! I don't care. Take your kid sweets to boyfriend; I don't want to see you right now." Blaine said, ripping the phone back from Kurt's hands, and slamming the door in his face.

Kurt tried to hold the tears in, but failed miserable. He dropped the sweets on the floor outside Blaine's door. He was about to walk back to his own room when he saw Jeff outside his room with the door open. He opened his arms out for Kurt. Kurt walked over and offered Jeff's hug.

"Come into my room, alright?"

Kurt nodded and sniffed, and walked into Jeff's room. His life was so messed up at the moment. He sat down on the bed, rubbing his eyes to stop the tears from falling. Jeff walked over to his desk to grab the box of tissues, handing them to Kurt, who took them willingly.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not really, it will only make me more upset."

"Okay, what do you want to do?"

"I want to go to my room, and get into bed and pretend like this day had never happened." Kurt said, standing up and smoothing the invisible wrinkles on his white shirt.

"I'll walk you back," Jeff said, grabbing his keys from the table.

"You don't have to do that," Kurt said.

"But I want to, a good friend would never leave another in this state," Nick said, smiling.

"You're such a great friend Jeff. Thank you." Kurt said.

They walked the short distance back to Kurt's room. Kurt had stopped crying by that time but was feeling so tired. They were both standing outside Kurt's room now.

"Text me if you wanna talk, alright?" Jeff said.

Kurt nodded, saying good night to Jeff. He opened the door and shut it behind him. He walked into the room and almost slipped on something on the floor. It was a piece of paper in an envelope. He opened it hesitantly, remembering that he was not at McKinley, so it wouldn't be another hate letter, this was Dalton after all.

_My Dear Kurt,_

_I am deeply sorry for my actions last night. I don't know what I was thinking. Can you forgive me?_

_Love you,_

_Jake_

_xoxo_

Kurt sighed after reading the message. Did he really expect to be forgiven so quickly? Kurt's head was swimming with the drama. A decent night's sleep would be the best thing for him right now. He got into his pyjamas, too tired to do his moisturising routine he hopped into bed, and went into oblivion.

* * *

The next day went more or less the same way as the day before. Blaine continued to ignore him while he ate breakfast with Nick and Jeff. Morning lessons went by really quickly, and it was already lunchtime. Again, Kurt sat with Nick and Jeff for lunch. Kurt was in the middle of his conversation about his scarves collection when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw his boyfriend smiling at him.

"Can I talk to you? Please." Jake begged.

Kurt sighed, and then nodded. He got up and stood in front of his boyfriend.

"Let's go to my dorm," Kurt said, leading the way.

The journey to his dorm was in silence, the only noise coming from passersby, and the clinks of their shoes walking across the marble floor. They reached Kurt's room; he opened the door and opened the door for Jake. They both stood awkwardly in the middle of the room after closing the door. Jake was looking around the room, and finally his eyes landed on the note on Kurt's bed.

"You got my note then."

Kurt nodded in response, not looking at Jake.

"Why didn't you talk to me all of yesterday?"

"I needed space is all."

"Why won't you look at me?" Kurt looked at Jake then, he could see the hurt etched on his face. _Wait, why is he playing the victim?_ "I hope we can move on from this, Kurt. We have the party tonight; let's just forget everything that's happened these past few days. Okay?" Jake said, walking closer to Kurt, putting both hands either side of Kurt's shoulders. Kurt flinched at the contact as Jake's hands brushed against his bruises. Jake seemed to realise this, and sighed. He pulled Kurt into a hug and kissed the top of his head. "Am I forgiven?"

"Promise it will never happen again?"

"I promise, I love you so much."

Kurt nodded, and wrapped his arms around Jake's middle, leaning into Jake's touch.

"Let's go out for lunch, my treat," Jake winked, grabbing Kurt's hand and leading him out of the room, through the hallways and out of Dalton to Jake's car.

* * *

It was the end of the school day, and Kurt was packing his overnight back for the next weekend he was spending at home. He had finally planned his outfit for Rachel's party, but he had to change his top to a long sleeved shirt, which thankfully did go very well with his pants. Kurt decided on Black skinny jeans with what looks like safety pins going down the leg, a red shirt with a black belt going across his body, and a black tie He finished packing and took a shower. He was really excited to be going back home, it had felt like months since he had last seen his dad, even if it was only a week ago, and they spoke on the phone most nights.

Kurt put his outfit on and was in the process of coiffing his hair up when he heard someone knock on his door. He put down his hairspray, and walked over to the door and was very surprised at who was on the other side.

Blaine was standing outside the door, wearing a stripy top, a burgundy cardigan, and dark jeans. He looked great. His hair wasn't as gelled as it is at Dalton.

"Hi." Blaine said.

"Hi, I didn't think you were coming."

"I'm coming to see the New Directions, Mercedes asked if I was coming and didn't let me say no for an answer."

"Wait, when did you talk to Mercedes?"

"Earlier, she called me asking if I was with you, for which I wasn't, and she just asked me."

"Oh, okay, are you still looking for a lift then?" Blaine nodded. "Alright, well come in, we're just waiting for Jake, he should be here soon." Blaine entered the room and sat on the desk chair. Kurt hated how awkward their conversation was, he wishes things would just go back to the way they used to be. Kurt was about to shut the door when a force stopped him from doing so. Kurt looked at the door and saw Jake.

"Hi honey, I'm not late am I?" Jake said, pecking Kurt on the lips.

"No, you weren't actually. I'm ready, and Blaine just turned up himself." Kurt said pointing to Blaine, who waved awkwardly at Jake.

"Oh. I didn't know Blaine was coming," Jake said, a bit irritated.

"Yeah, Rachel told me to invite him, so here we are. We better get going if we're going to make it there in time." Kurt said.

They all headed out the room, Kurt with his overnight bag and Blaine and Jake with their sleeping bags in tow, they walked down the stairs, signed out at Reception and walked the short distance from the Reception to the parking lot.

An hour and a half later, they were parked outside the Hudmel household. Kurt spied Finn looking through the living room window; he could be such a child sometimes.

Before they even made it through the threshold, Finn burst open the door and ran out to greet them. He picked Kurt up so his feet were off the ground and enveloped him in a big hug.

"Oh my God bro I missed you! Okay, you have to keep this quiet, but mom's cooking is nothing compared to yours! Can you bake pancakes tomorrow morning?" Finn said, jumping up and down with Kurt still in his hold.

"FINN! I need to breathe!" Kurt breathed out, Finn immediately dropped Kurt down, who playfully gasped for air.

"Sorry dude, it's just that you're so tiny, and I'm so big. Oh hey Blaine! And Jake?" Finn said his name darkly.

"Yes Finn, this is Jake," Kurt said proudly.

"The boyfriend?"

"Yes Finn, now can we get inside, it's freezing!" Kurt said, pushing Finn inside, who continued to glare at Jake. But Jake ignored it, putting on a smile for Finn and Kurt, and completely ignoring Blaine, who felt a bit out of place.

Finn shut the door behind them when everyone was in. Carole came through the hallway wearing her apron which was covered in flour.

"Honey!" Carole said happily as she saw Kurt. She took the apron off and put it on the stairs banister. She hugged Kurt tightly. "Honey, you're getting too thin, are you eating properly?" She said, in mama mode.

Kurt was about to reply, when he heard someone call from the living room. "Hey son!"

Kurt walked into the living room and saw Burt just getting up from the sofa. Kurt went up to Burt and hugged him as tightly as he did Carole.

"I missed you, how have you been?"

"Good, just been busy."

"Where's this boyfriend of yours then?" Burt said darkly.

"Dad, no. You stay away from him." Kurt warned.

Blaine and Jake filed into the living room, followed by Finn and Carole, watching Kurt and Burt exchange their hugs and catch up. Burt looked at the crowd and eyed Jake. Burt let go of the hug and walked up to Jake.

"You Jake?"

"Yes"

"The boyfriend?"

Jake nodded meekly. Burt was clearly having fun with this.

"You treating my boy right?"

"Of course sir," _they weren't going to talk about that night._

"You like hunting son?"

"What?"

"If I do find out your not treating my boy the way he deserves, then I'm going to introduce you to my shot gun. I bought a new barrel just for the occasion."

Kurt caught a glimpse at the fear that struck in Jake's face, so decided to end their interaction.

"Okay guys, let's dump our stuff in my room and we'll be on our way."

Blaine and Finn were still smirking, Carole was smacking them both playfully to stop, but she too was finding it hard to keep a straight face.

The three boys walked up the stairs to Kurt's room. Kurt still couldn't get used to walking up stairs to his room; he was so used to walking down them. He did really miss his old house, the house he grew up in, with his basement room which was massive. But he wanted his dad to be happy, that's all that mattered.

When they made it to the room, Jake and Blaine looked around in amazement.

"Wow! Your room is awesome!" Jake said.

Blaine immediately went over to the framed billboards Kurt had on his wall.

"You've seen all these shows?"

"No, my mom's sister lives in New York, she's picked up every billboard of every production she's seen and she'd send them to me. One day I'll be living in New York and will see every one of these productions," Kurt said dreamily.

Kurt told the guys to meet him downstairs as he did the final touches to his hair. When he finally agreed with it, he grabbed his black coat and walked downstairs. The guys were already waiting for him in the car. He hollered a goodbye to his dad and Carole and set off to the party.

* * *

The party started out to a very rocky start, but as soon as Rachel decided to let loose and live a little, the party was in full swing. Everyone was drunk, even Blaine. The only sober ones were Finn and Kurt. Finn wasn't drinking as he promised his mother he wouldn't, and Kurt was still scarred from puking all over Miss Pillsbury back in his freshmen year.

Kurt watched as Jake mixed with all the New Directions, especially Mercedes and Tina. He was laughing along at whatever they were laughing about. Kurt was worried this wouldn't be his scene, but he was glad that this wasn't the case.

His thoughts were interrupted by Rachel yelling that she wanted to play spin the bottle. Everyone yelling their agreements. They were all sat in a circle in the middle of the room, excitedly watching as the bottle spun around the group.

So far, Brittany and Sam had kissed, so had Artie and Mercedes, Rachel and Blaine, (much to Kurt's disappointment) and even Jake kissed Santana, but Kurt didn't mind as it was just a game. Next it was Puck.

The bottle started to slow down, and it eventually landed on someone. Everyone yelled in excitement, except two people. Jake and Kurt. When the bottle landed on Kurt, he sat there in shocked silence, whereas Jake just glared between him and Puck.

Everyone was chanting, "Do it, do it!" even Puck was pumped for kissing Kurt. A year ago, Puck wouldn't be seen dead being near Kurt without hurting him, inside and out, now thanks to Glee club, he isn't like that. And also he's very drunk.

Puck crawled over to Kurt seductively, causing everyone else to laugh. He grabbed Kurt's face and pressed their lips together. Images of Karofsky came into Kurt's vision, but he ignored them. This wasn't Karofsky, it was Puck. They ended the kiss shortly after, and everyone shrieked with laughter. All except another two people. Blaine looked disappointed, but Jake looked deadly. Kurt was really worried.

The game slowly drifted away, and everyone was up dancing, Rachel dragging Blaine up to sing a song on the karaoke. Kurt was happily watching them sing when he felt a strong hand grip where his bruise was. Kurt hissed in pain, looking up into the face of an angry Jake.

"Can we talk? Upstairs. Now."

Kurt nodded, getting up from the stool and going unnoticed stalked out of the basement. Jake lead Kurt up the stairs into what looked to be Rachel's room. Yep, it was definitely Rachel's room.

"What the fuck was all that about!?" Jake yelled.

"What are you talking about?"

"You kissing another boy you slut!"

"Are you kidding me? You kissed Santana! And it was a game! It meant nothing! You're overreacting again!"

"Don't you dare speak to me like that. Apologise."

"Why should I? I did nothing wrong!"

"Apologise now," Jake said darkly.

"You're crazy!" Kurt yelled.

Kurt's head suddenly jerked to the side, and he felt a stinging sensation in his cheek. _Did Jake just hit him?_

"Kurt brought a shaky hand up to his sore cheek, tears in his eyes he looked at a livid Jake.

"You promised you wouldn't do that again!" Kurt said tearfully.

"Say you're sorry," Jake panted. Kurt said nothing.

Before he gave Kurt a chance to speak, he punched Kurt in the face, directly on his nose.

Kurt burst into tears from shock and pain. _Why is this happening? This shouldn't be happening!_

Kurt started to walk towards the door, when Rachel burst through the door.

"Wassap guys, where'd you go?" she paused and looked at Kurt and gasped. "Oh my God Kurt what happened? Are you alright?" She cooed, walking over to Kurt and touching his nose lightly.

"He's fine; while we were dancing I accidently hit him in the face. We came up here to see if you'd have a first aid kit or something in here," Jake said smoothly.

"Oh, well it wouldn't be in here silly's! It would be in the kitchen, here, let me help," she said, grabbing Kurt's hand, but he pulled it away immediately.

"I just want to go home," Kurt spoke for the first time since Rachel entered.

"No Kurt stay! You can stay in my room! We'll leave you alone, come down or text me if you want company, I have my phone in my bra!" She said proudly, as she grabbed a startled Jake's arm and started to pull him out after her. He was still glaring at Kurt, which made Kurt burst into tears again. Rachel pushed Jake out of the room and shut the door in his face.

"Come here baby," she said, pulling Kurt to her bed. She pulled the covers back and let Kurt sit down on the bed. She got a tissue from her ensuite bathroom, wet it and walked back to sit beside Kurt and dabbed gently at his nose. For a drunk girl, she sure did a good job at clearing the blood from his face.

His crying turned into sniffles, and when Rachel had finished clearing him up, he say down on the bed, lying on his side facing away from the door.

"Will you be alright?" Rachel said, putting the bloody tissue into the bin.

"No thank you," Kurt whispered.

Rachel pulled the covers over Kurt and kissed his forehead.

"Get some sleep, I'll come and check on you later," she said, standing up and walking out, turning out the light and shutting the door behind her.

Kurt sobbed his heart out. _Why do bad things always happen to him? Jake was great at first, where did all this sudden anger come from? Was it him? Did he cause so much anger to build up inside Jake? _All these thoughts were beginning to give him a headache; he soon drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**So this is the longest chapter I have ever done in the history of me writing fanfiction! 10 pages long!**

**So most of you know that I don't really like Rachel. But if I'm honest, I'm kind of growing on her a bit more now. I am a huge shipper of Hummelberry, just not really Rachel in general.**

**I want to thank all my followers and all those who review! They really do mean a lot to me and I love hearing what you guys think of the story!**

**Add me on twitter for update info: aisling_colfer3**

**Also, if you want to read my other stories, check out my profile.**

**Love you all,**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! It's late, I know! :P**

**As I said in Blackbird…life is getting hectic, and I think I'm getting ill…which sucks.**

**But hey! Here's a new chapter! This must be my longest chapter ever**

Love the Way You Lie – Chapter 4

Kurt woke up very early in the morning in an unfamiliar setting. He looked around the room from his view on the bed and saw what appeared to be some sort of running machine, and on the wall opposite was a gold star. He was definitely in Rachel's room. He looked down and saw someone's arm was wrapped limply around his waist, when he saw the culprit, he sighed in relief. It wasn't Jake, it was Rachel. _You can relax now Kurt._

Kurt peeled her arm off of him as he sat up, his face still stung, and his nose hurt like a bitch, he was too scared to check the mirror in the bathroom to see what his face looked like right now. Everytime he breathed through his nose, it would start to hurt a small bit, it definitely wasn't broken, it was just bruised. It will heal in no time.

Kurt sat there in the bed for a while and wondered why all this was happening to him. Couldn't he get a break? He's suffered bullying, his mother's death, his dad nearly dying, tormented and having his life threatened so he had to move school's for his own safety. Was he in an abusive relationship? No, he would just have to be more careful about making Jake angry. That's all; he'll have to walk on egg shells when he's around him.

What scared and worried him the most was how Jake came up with those excuses so quickly, almost like he had memorised them, expecting them to happen. Kurt knew that was happened last night wasn't over, Jake would probably be mad for Rachel interrupting them, and if he ever found out he shared the bed with Rachel, he was surely going to be in for hell.

Kurt needed to keep the thoughts from overtaking his mind. He looked at the digital clock on Rachel's bedside table; it read 5:57 am. He decided to slip out of bed, trying not to wake Rachel, but she was out of it. He tip toed downstairs into the living room, he looked around the area and into the kitchen which was on the other side. He saw Puck, Sam and Mike lying on the kitchen floor surrounded by food, with the fridge door wide open. _The Berry's aren't going to be happy to find all their food ruined._ Kurt mentally laughed in his head, then turned back to where his and Finn's bags were on the floor by the front door. He opened up his overnight back and took out his jogging bottoms (which he was going to originally wear to bed). He then opened Finn's bag and took out his oversized shirt and their shared deodorant.

He crept into the downstairs bathroom to change, when he was finally ready, he took an apple from the fruit bowl and fixed himself a glass of water. He put on Finn's sneakers, grabbed his ipod from the bag, and walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

While he was running, he felt all his thoughts and worries draining out of him. As he concentrated on the pavement ahead and singing the song playing on his ipod in his head. He felt like he was free, and running away from all his problems, which made him run faster until he was gasping for air and suffering from a stitch.

He stopped when he reached a bench, he collapsed onto the bench. He brought out his ipod from his pocket and saw the time read 6:25 am. He had been running for a little over a whole hour. He had never accomplished this before, it was a little unsettling. He decided to walk back to Rachel's then. He forgot to take a bottle of water with him, so he was very thirsty.

When he reached the threshold of Rachel's house, he noticed that the door was open, and Rachel was leaning against the door frame. She was still wearing her party outfit, she was nursing a glass of water, her other hand resting against her forehead. When she saw Kurt, she placed the glass of water on the floor inside, and ran over to Kurt, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Oh my God Kurt! Leave a note next time. I woke up and you weren't here, so I rang you but your phone was in your bag. I was so worried, and-"

"Relax Rachel; I only went for a run." He said, calming her down.

"Eew, your all sweaty!" She said, releasing herself from Kurt's hold. "Come on, your face looks awful."

"Thanks," Kurt said quietly, suddenly very conscious of his appearance.

"No, no honey you know what I mean! I meant the bruise. Your boyfriend is so clumsy!" She joked, grabbing Kurt's hand and dragging him inside.

"Yes, yes he is."

Later that morning, everyone started to wake up. Probably being awoken by Rachel screaming at Puck, Sam and Mike for leaving the fridge open.

Everyone started to leave by 9 am, including Finn and Kurt. Kurt was eager to leave, that he was waiting in the car for Finn to hurry up saying goodbye to Rachel. He hadn't seen Jake or Blaine that morning, so he didn't worry about saying goodbye to them.

When Finn finally got in the car, he started the engine and they headed home. Finn kept glancing at Kurt every few minutes, and Kurt was starting to get a bit annoyed.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer."

"Sorry! It really looks painful. How'd it happen?"

"Jake hit me while he was dancing like a maniac. It was an accident." Kurt's voice remained monotone, he was upset that he had to make up an excuse, and not tell the truth.

"Did he apologise? If not, I'll beat the shit out of him!" Finn shouted.

"Calm down, he did. Where was he this morning anyway?"

"He was pissed that you weren't at the party, so he left shortly after Rachel came down. Blaine left early this morning as he had to go back up to Westerville, but he told me he'd see you Monday."

"Okay," Kurt said. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the side window. In no time, they reached the Hudmel House.

"Home sweet home," Finn mumbled, before turning off the engine and getting out of the car. Kurt followed him up the steps onto the porch. Finn waited for Kurt to get his keys out of his bag to open the door.

As soon as they got in, they were greeted by Carole.

"Hi honey's! How was the… Oh my God Kurt what happened to you!" She said, kicking into full mother mode, she dragged him into the living room and made him sit on the sofa, as she sat next to him and inspected his nose.

"It's fine, just an accident at the party." Kurt waved it off.

"Who did it Kurt?" she asked.

"I don't know, it was really dark in the basement." Kurt said, he looked up at Finn, giving him a look telling him to shut it, as he saw Finn was about to protest.

"Finn, go and get some ice from the freezer, and a hand towel." She said to Finn, "You're not doing anything today mister," she said to Kurt.

"Where's dad?"

"He's out working at the garage. Three people called sick, so Burt has to cover, he probably won't be back till late."

"Can I drive over and help him?" Kurt asked, giving her the puppy dog eyes.

She sighed, "Fine, maybe if there's two of you, you'll both be home for dinner."

Kurt kissed her cheek, he ran upstairs to change into his overalls, and sprinted downstairs, hollering his goodbyes, and getting in his car.

Of course his dad freaked when he saw him, but Kurt assured him countless times it was an accident, and he didn't know who did it, and that his dad should keep his shot gun in the cabinet.

They worked well together, Burt having taught Kurt the basics of being a mechanic when he was younger, when Elizabeth died; it kept both their minds off the fact that she was gone when they were both working.

They talked about Kurt's time at Dalton, his friends, the Warblers and the audition for a solo Kurt auditioned for that week.

When they were finally finished, it was past 6. As Burt walked to work that day, as he was keeping his heart healthy, Kurt drove them back to the house. When they entered the house they were greeted by the aroma of Carole's famous Roast Chicken, served with gravy and potatoes.

It was these small things that Kurt enjoyed about coming home, sitting around the table with his new family. His dad and Carole were so happy together. Kurt was so glad to see his dad so happy and in love since his mother. Carole would always be like a mother to him, but Kurt couldn't bring himself to call her that. Also, there was Finn. They had finally gotten over their troubles in the past, and now they acted more like brothers.

Kurt was enjoying his time alone with his family, completely ignoring his phone, unaware of the countless calls and texts filling up his phone from the same number.

Monday morning came by so quickly, which saddened Kurt. He wouldn't see his family for another 5 days.

He woke up at 5:30 am on Monday morning, he quickly and quietly got dressed in his uniform, and picked up his Marc Jacob's bag, he checked to see if he had everything in it, before putting his phone in. He crept downstairs into the kitchen and fixed himself some toast and a mug of coffee. His bag to take to Dalton with all his clean clothes in was already waiting by the front door.

He wrote a quick note to his family, reading:

_See you guys this weekend._

_Love you, Kurt xxx_

He left the note on the kitchen table, so they could see the note when they wake up and head to the kitchen. He checked the time, then started to head out of the house to his car, ready for his long drive to Dalton.

2 hours later, his car was parked, and he was walking through the doors of Dalton, his suitcase trailing after him. He greeted the receptionist, and signed himself in. She gave him a sympathetic look when she saw the bruise on his nose, but he waved her off. He said hello to a few of the other student's on his way up to his dorm room.

While he was opening his door, he heard Wes yell his name. Kurt turned around and smiled at his friend.

"Oh shit man, what happened?" Wes yelled.

"It's okay; there was a bit of an accident at the party on Friday night. I'll just put make up on my face when we perform."

"Okay. Which reminds me, we're having an important Warblers meeting at the start of lunch. Oh yeah, Jake's looking for you!" Wes said, patting Kurt's arm, before departing down the hall.

Kurt felt like his body turn into a statue at the thought of his boyfriend. He had been ignoring Jake all weekend; it was going to be a lot harder to avoid him at Dalton, since they share a few classes. Including History, which they had second lesson…_crap._

Kurt quickly walked into his room and closed the door. He unpacked his suitcase, putting his clothes and underwear in the correct places. He took out his school books he needed for the morning from his plastic box underneath his bed and put them in his bag. He had 10 minutes to get to his first lesson, so he decided to leave his room and head down to his first class.

The morning went by quickly, he had a lot of his friends ask him about the bruise on his nose and cheek, but he just told them the same thing over and over again. _It was an accident._

When third period came around, Kurt raced to his class, in aid of being the first one in the class so he could choose his spot. Jake was always late, as his second lesson was on the other side of the building. When Kurt entered the classroom, he saw Trent already sitting at his desk, a seat left vacant next to him. Kurt walked up to him and asked if he could sit there, to which Trent happily agreed.

They spoke about their weekends that they didn't realise the classroom had filled up, and the teacher was already about to start the lesson.

During the lesson, Kurt felt eyes being burned in the back of his head. He didn't turn around to see who it was, he knew who it was. Kurt kept shuffling in his seat, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the whole situation that he was finding it hard to concentrate on the teacher.

As soon as the bell rang signalling lunchtime, Kurt stood and stayed by Trent's side as they headed to the Warblers meeting, Kurt didn't dare turn around and see the look Jake was surely giving him.

Kurt saw Blaine as soon as he entered the room sitting in their usual place on the sofa, and Kurt walked over and sat next to him. Blaine smiled at him, and Kurt smiled back.

"Sorry I had to leave early. I tried to find you but you weren't there," Blaine said.

"Oh it's okay, I went for a run that morning, and Finn told me anyways."

"How's your face?" Blaine said, smirking.

Kurt wished he could see the funny side of it. "It's fine."

Before they could continue, Wes started the meeting.

"Hello fellow Warblers, we've called this meeting to give you the results of the auditions. The duet will go to Nick and Jeff, and the solo will go to…" Wes paused for emphasis, and to make the tension build up in the room. "Our newest member, Kurt Hummel!"

Kurt sat there in shock as the room burst into loud 'woops' and 'congrats Kurt!' He finally broke out of his daze by Blaine nudging him, grinning from ear to ear.

"Congratulations," Blaine said. Kurt smiled widely, and looked around the room, smiling awkwardly, suddenly embarrassed about all the attention.

As soon as the meeting ended, Kurt wasn't going to let anyone bring his mood down for that day. He walked up to his room to swap books, when he saw that his door was already open. He hesitantly opened it, and wasn't surprised to see Jake sitting cross legged on his bed.

"Hey Kurt, how are you?"

"Fine, you?"

"Better now that I've seen you."

"Right."

"You seem happy?" Jake said.

"I won that solo I auditioned for in the Warblers!"

"Congrats! We should do something to celebrate!"

"Look Jake; I've got a lot to do. I'm sorry we haven't seen much of each other today but we can maybe do something another time this week." Kurt said, walking over to his box and started to swap books.

He heard Jake's intake of breath. "The reason we haven't seen each other all day is because you're avoiding me." He said, with venom in his voice. He got off the bed and sat in front of Kurt on the floor, "You can't do this Kurt, your mine." He said, placing his hand on Kurt's shoulder, and squeezing it.

Kurt sighed, and stood up, releasing his shoulder from Jake's grip.

"Look Jake, I gotta go, talk to you later. Shut the door on your way out." Kurt said, before walking towards the door and leaving the room, not looking back at Jake.

The next two days went more or less the same, Kurt continued to avoid Jake, and blamed it on practicing for his big solo. Kurt's bruises were finally starting to heal and look a little better, his nose was almost cleared, except for the light blue circles around his eyes from the sides of his nose, and his cheek was all clear.

Kurt had had a mental battle in his head of what to do about Jake. Should he break up with him, or stay with him and call him out on his anger. Kurt agreed to talk to Jake about his problem.

He had agreed to meet Jake in his own dorm room after school. Kurt was dreading for the bell to go off. He was either going to be in for freedom, or more hell.

The bell sounded, and Kurt slowly walked up to his room. He sat on the bed, his foot kicking the leg of the bed in nervousness until he heard the knock on the door. He breathed in and out through his nose, and opened the door.

He allowed Jake to enter and take a seat as he closed the door. Kurt took his spot back on the bed and started to talk.

"Jake, the reason I called you was because we really need to talk. When I first met you, I really, really liked you. I thought I was finally going to be happy, that I was going to be loved by someone like me. After a few days, you changed. You're angrier; you're always protective over me. Your abusive Jake, you really hurt me." Kurt said, lip wobbling a small bit. "I don't want to be in this relationship with you if you continue to carry on like this."

Jake stared at him for a few moments; it was quite unsettling, until he finally spoke.

"So, you're breaking up with me?" His expression was blank.

"Not unless you change."

Jake stood up from the desk chair and walked over to the bed and sat next to Kurt, looking straight into his eyes.

"You can't do this to me Kurt. We were fine last week, what changed? Well, you belong to me and me only." Suddenly, Jake grabs Kurt by his shoulders and pushes him back on the bed; he then straddles himself on top of Kurt.

Kurt starts to struggle, hitting Jake in the chest, until Jake grabs both of Kurt's wrists with both hands and restrained them above his head, swapping both hands with one hand.

Kurt continued struggling, but Jake was too strong for him. Tears blurring his vision, he begged Jake to stop, but he wouldn't listen. Jake then attacked Kurt's mouth with his own, making it harder for Kurt to call out for help. While this was happening, Kurt felt Jake stroke his chest with his free hand, then started un-doing his flies. Kurt started to sob as he couldn't control the situation.

Hearing Kurt sobbing must have startled Jake, who paused what he was doing and ripped himself off of Kurt. Kurt sat up quickly and hugged his stomach, still crying.

"Kurt! Why did you make me do that!"

Kurt's head snapped up to look at Jake. _Was he really blaming him for this?_

"You shouldn't have lead me on, you were begging for it you little slut. Stop crying! Don't pretend you didn't want this. I'm going to go back to my dorm, and leave you to calm down a little bit." Jake said, walking towards the door, before he left, he turned back to his terrified boyfriend. "Say a word about this to anyone, and I'll make you pay." He said, before closing the door.

Kurt ran over to the door and locked it after Jake. Kurt turned around and leaned against the door, he collapsed onto the floor still leaning against the door. Loud sobs ripped through him, _how had he not woken anyone up?_

Kurt sat there thinking about what Jake had said to him. _Jake said it was his fault. Was it? Was Kurt really asking for it? Was he really a slut?_

Kurt remembered looking at the time; it read 4:58 am. Finally, sleep took him, and he woke up still leaning against the door. His neck was going to be painful when he woke up next.

* * *

**Who else is grieving the Promo + the Behind The Scenes videos for The Break Up. I was sobbing at Teenage Dream…**

**If you don't hear from me after the episode (which I have to watch on the laptop, damn you UK!) then I might be dead. If you do hear from he, I'm grieving, so it's best to leave me be :P**

**Twitter: aisling_colfer3**

**Bye bye my lovelies!**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	5. Chapter 5

**Who else is angry at The Break Up? Need to vent, just message me.**

* * *

The next few days Kurt was determined to avoid Jake, successfully this time. He was going to make himself really busy, for example, he had a solo he needed to perfect, which meant extra Warblers meetings. Also, Kurt still needed to do his History project, which was due by the end of the week, let alone all the other pieces of homework he needed to do.

Any spare time he had, it was in the Warbler practice room, or it was in the library doing his homework. He wouldn't go up to his room until late, where we was met with little notes from Jake, which were passed through the gap at the bottom of the door. The usual stuff, _I need to see you, why are you avoiding me? Blah, blah, blah._

Kurt was so busy he hadn't even had time to talk to his family or friends back in Lima, or they hadn't tried to contact him. He was due for a family Skype night during the middle of the week, which was Wednesday (today). He gave himself a break from his incredibly busy life and waited for the right time to call them. As soon as the clock hit 7:00 pm, Kurt opened up his laptop, brought up Skype, and clicked to call home.

It took longer than usual for his family to accept the call, but eventually after a good 30 seconds, Finn answered.

_"Oh, hey Kurt."_

"Hi Finn! What's up?" Kurt said happily. He was always happy ringing home/

_"Oh err, nothing. Actually, we're kinda about to go out for a family dinner. Can we call you later?"_

Kurt's heart dropped. _They were going out for a family dinner and he wasn't invited?_ He swallowed down the big lump forming in his throat, and nodded.

"Sure, bye."

He didn't even get a goodbye from Finn, who just ended the call as soon as Kurt gave the okay. Tears started to appear in his eyes. _God what is wrong with me and crying lately?_

Kurt logged out, and slammed his laptop shut. He lay in his bed for a while, cuddling with his pillow to fill the emptiness inside of him. _Didn't anybody care about him? There was one person who loved him, but he wasn't sure if he was wanted right now. Worth a try, right?_

Kurt stood up and headed out of his dorm room. He walked to the other side of the building, his destination looming closer. When Kurt reached the corridor and found himself standing outside the door, he breathed in heavily, and knocked on the door.

He heard the footsteps padding across the floor from the other side of the door. Kurt sucked in a breath as the door opened, revealing Jake, wearing jogging bottoms and a white t-shirt.

"Can I come in?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

Jake smirked, "If you like," he then moved to the side and gave enough room for Kurt to enter.

Kurt walked in and sat on Jake's bed, crossing his legs tightly.

"For what do I owe the pleasure?" Jake said sarcastically, sitting on his computer chair across from Kurt.

"I, I just got lonely."

"Well I was lonely before, while you chose to ignore me."

Kurt froze at the harshness of his words. He was really making Kurt out to be the worst human being around.

"I tried calling my family, but they were going for a 'family dinner', and couldn't talk to me," Kurt said, looking at his hands in his lap. Jake got up from his chair and sat incredibly close to Kurt on the bed, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist, causing him to freeze, but eventually relax into the hold.

"You know I love you right? I love you more than your family does. Hell, I don't even think they care about you now if they were going out together. They don't love you like I do. Your unloved to everyone else, but me." Jake said firmly.

"That's not true," Kurt said, shaking his head. "Your wrong. I am loved. I'm loved in the New Directions, I'm loved by my family-"

"If they really love you, where are they? I looked on their facebook, when Finn has finished having dinner with your dad and Carole the whole of New Directions are meeting up to watch a movie. And here you sit. Tell me hon, when was the last time you heard from them?"

Kurt stilled. The last time he had heard from his friends was at the party nearly a week ago. No text, no facebook message, no call, nothing, even from his family. _Was Jake right? Was he truly unlovable?_

"You don't need them," Jake continued. "I love you, your _mine,_ no one else's." Kurt nodded his agreement, and then he rested his head on Jake's shoulder as Jake pulled him closer. "Just so you know, I forgive you about the other night; you know what you did was wrong and you won't do it again. I forgive you for almost breaking up with me, and for leading me on. So, now we're not going to talk about it, alright?" Jake said, kissing Kurt's forehead.

Kurt looked up at Jake and saw he was smiling at him.

Thank you," Kurt replied smiling. "I love you so much."

"I love you to sweetie. Now, we need to have a serious discussion." Jake's smile was no longer visible on his face; he was looking very serious, which made Kurt nervous.

"I want you to give up your solo, and quit the Warblers."

Kurt's smile fell from his face, he was sure he had turned a few shades whiter than he actually was.

"W-what? Why? You said you were happy that I got the solo?"

"I was Kurt, but look. You've been spending too much time with those singing birds, and stressing over perfecting your voice for the solo. To be honest, I don't want anyone to hear you sing. You're my caged song bird; I want your voice to myself."

Kurt's gave an intake of breathe and sat there in disbelief.

"Anyways, since you won't be singing, no point being in a singing club, it's stupid."

"NO, no I won't!" Kurt yelled, standing up facing Jake. "I'm tired of you taking over my life, RUINING my life! I'm a mess! I'm not giving up the one thing I love and desire just because you say no!" Kurt was breathing heavily, it felt good to get everything he had locked away inside of him come out into the open.

Jake sat on the bed; he had a look of anger on his face at the confrontation. Suddenly, his eyes darkened, next thing Kurt knew, he was backed up against the wooden door, with Jake's arm pressing against his neck.

"Your mine, Kurt. When is that going to sink in to that small, idiot brain of yours? Why are you so upset about leaving that group? Is it because you're a slut? Yeah, that's right, you love prancing around in front of all those boys, making oogly eyes at you. But their not Kurt, you're lucky you even have me!" Jake screamed.

"Stop," Kurt said whimpering.

"You're disgusting. Your ugly, your fat, you look like a girl. All those guys in the Warblers, New Directions, even your fucking family are too embarrassed to be around you, no wonder their keeping their distance." Jake spat.

Kurt squeezed his eyes closed facing away from Jake, willing his words not to register through his confused brain. He had always been self conscious about the way he looked, but to have someone who supposedly _loves him_ tell him up front, then it must be true.

"You are unloved Kurt, no one will love you like I do, and you just use me for when you want me. Well what about me Kurt? When are you going to think of my feelings? What I want? You don't see me, walking around begging for attention, I've been loyal to you. Can I just ask you a simple question Kurt? Do you love me?"

Kurt stayed silent, his heart was hammering in his chest so hard that he couldn't breathe properly. He came back to reality when Jake's arm pushed into Kurt's throat, causing him to make a choking sound.

"WELL?"

"Y-y-yes…" Kurt said tearfully.

"So you'll quit?"

"Yes."

"Good. You can tell them a week before their competition thingy coming up in two weeks." Jake said happily.

Kurt could finally breathe when Jake released his arm. Jake walked back up to Kurt and kissed him on the lips, before grabbing his wrist and dragging him over to the bed.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

Kurt nodded mutely; he would do whatever Jake told him to.

"Great! Let's go to the kitchen and fix ourselves a coffee first." Jake said, dragging Kurt out of his room with him.

On the way to the kitchen, Kurt tried desperately to wipe away the stray tears that kept falling in case anybody saw him and questioned him.

They reached the kitchen without bumping into anybody, and sighed when no one was in the kitchen with them. Kurt stood in the corner out of the way, his arms wrapped around his _fat, disgusting_ stomach, watching quietly as Jake prepared to boil the kettle. When Jake asked Kurt if he wanted anything, he declined, causing Jake to tell Kurt it was for the best, and to rest up on the eating thing.

The kettle finally boiled, Jake poured the boiling water into his mug, and started to stir the coffee mixture in with the water. When he finished mixing, he set the spoon down, and held out his hand for Kurt.

"Come here sweetheart." Jake said kindly.

Kurt hurried over to Jake, not wanting to make him mad again.

"Give me your hand."

Kurt froze for a second, but complied; Jake grabbed his arm and held it tightly in his much stronger hand. Kurt watched in horror as Jake picked up the kettle with his free hand and poured the rest of the scalding water over Kurt's hand.

When Kurt was about to scream, Jake gave him a look, "Don't you dare scream." He said.

Kurt bit his lip to stop himself from screaming in pain until he could feel blood in his mouth. Kurt watched tearfully as his once pale arm, was quickly turning red, and already blistering.

When the water was all emptied onto Kurt's hand, Jake let go of Kurt's arm and put the kettle back. Kurt collapsed onto the floor, hugging his arm in his chest, trying desperately to relieve the pain. He didn't care that he was sitting in some of the water that was used to burn his hand.

Jake picked up his coffee and took a sip and sighed in contentment. He looked down at Kurt and smiled.

"When you've finished mopping the floor, meet me in my room, I'll set the movie up." Jake said, before walking out of the kitchen and shutting the door, leaving Kurt alone.

Kurt finally let the sobs wrack his tiny frame; he shakily stood up and raced to the tap, desperately running cold water over his throbbing hand.

_There was no way he was going to explain this? Unless he said he did it himself. But it was an accident; Jake was only teaching him a lesson._

When Kurt was satisfied when the pain lessened a tiny bit, he turned off the tap and grabbed a dish cloth and proceeded to clear the floor of the water. He didn't understand why he wasn't drowning in his own tears. Surely someone can die if they cry too much? They would run out of water.

When Kurt stood up, he felt his stomach growling. He hadn't eaten anything since breakfast, and now it was almost 9 pm.

"_You're disgusting. Your ugly, your fat, you look like a girl…"_ No, Kurt wasn't hungry. He would be perfect for his family, friends and boyfriend.

"_All those guys in the Warblers, New Directions, even your fucking family are too embarrassed to be around you, no wonder their keeping their distance."_

"_You are unloved Kurt, no one will love you like I do…"_

Jake's words from earlier that night were running around in circles in his head. He hurried back to Jake's room, not wanting to make him angrier. The words, '_unloved, fat, disgusting, embarrassment'_ were stuck in his mind, and they wouldn't leave his thoughts.

* * *

**So yep, I have a problem. I have all these story ideas and no time to write them!**

**But don't worry, I'm not giving up! **

**CrissColferCrowe**


	6. Chapter 6

Love The Way You Lie - Chapter 6

The next morning, Kurt woke up in his own bed. _How did that happen? _After the kitchen incident, Kurt went back to Jake's room, where he snuggled with him in bed. While Jake was watching the movie, Kurt fell asleep due to the exhaustion from the night's events. _I deserved it. It wasn't Jake's fault, he's just teaching me to be a better boyfriend._

The pain in his hand hadn't improved in the slightest. He got out of bed and walked over to his wardrobe. He kneeled down and picked up the first aid kit he kept on the floor in the wardrobe. Carole made him bring it just in case, for which he was now thankful for. He wrapped a bandage around his hand and pinned it together using a safety pin.

When Kurt was dressed and ready, he walked towards the door and headed out for breakfast. He was absolutely starving; his stomach kept making loud and strange noises. When he opened the door he cried out in shock.

Jake was standing outside his door, reading for school and smiling at him. That smile made Kurt's stomach drop with dread.

"Hi sweetie, you ready?" Jake said, rather impatiently, as if he'd been waiting there for a long time. When Kurt nodded and closed the door behind him, Jake grabbed Kurt and wrapped his strong arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him in tight. Jake practically dragged Kurt down the hallway and to the cafeteria. They walked passed the Warbler's table, Jake's grip on Kurt tightening as they swiftly walked past, not even glancing at the confused Warblers. They found a seat on the opposite side from their table.

Jake told Kurt to sit at an empty table while he went to get their breakfast. Kurt felt like a zombie, he hasn't been sleeping well at all, or eating, and he felt like he was going to drop dead any second.

When Jake came back with one tray, he placed a cup of black coffee in front of Kurt, and started tucking into his own breakfast.

"Umm, Jake. Where's my breakfast?" Kurt asked, confused.

"It's in front of you daring."

Kurt glared in disgust at the black coffee, it was too bland, and there was no way he was going to survive off of this till lunchtime.

"Why? Don't you like it? I got it especially for you," Jake said darkly.

"No! No, no I do, thank you." Kurt said quietly, taking a sip of his coffee and trying so hard not to spit it back in the cup.

"Good, and black coffee has like, no calories. I'm just trying to look out for you," Jake finished. "Oh, you put a bandage on your hand! Got it mustn't have been that bad you drama queen," Jake laughed as Kurt stayed silent.

Kurt could feel eyes on the back of his head. He didn't even have to turn around to know it was the Warblers, and it was starting to make Kurt feel very uncomfortable.

As the bell rang, Jake immediately stood up and grabbed Kurt's bandaged hand, causing Kurt to cry out softly. He and Jake were in different classes for their first period, but that didn't stop Jake from walking Kurt to his lesson.

Kurt sat in the back of all of his morning classes, avoiding attention from his peers. When it got to third period, Kurt was trying desperately not to fall asleep on his desk. He was shocked awake by Blaine sitting down next to him and poking him in the ribs.

"Hey stranger! Where were you this morning?" Blaine said cheerfully.

Kurt knew that Blaine knew exactly where he was, so Kurt had no idea why he was asking.

"I sat with Jake; I haven't seen much of him lately." Kurt said quietly.

Blaine just nodded and looked over at Kurt, which is when he noticed the bandage.

"Oh my God Kurt what happened to your hand!" Blaine whisper cried, grabbing Kurt's hand. Kurt hissed in pain and ripped it out of Blaine's hold.

"It's nothing. I just burnt it while making coffee. No big deal."

Blaine was about to ask another question, but thankfully their teacher came in and demanded everyone's attention. Halfway through the lesson, Kurt found his eyes drooping shut. Next thing, somebody slams their hands hard on the table Kurt was sleeping on. Kurt shot up in shock and yelled in shock. His eyes were wide in terror, mouth wide open.

"I hope I'm not keeping you up Mr Hummel?" Mr Martin said.

"N-no sir, I'm sorry sir." Kurt stuttered.

"I'll know how sorry you are in detention. As soon as the bell rings, you will remain seated and start detention straight away before lunch." He finished, before turning back to the board.

Kurt felt like he was about to cry. He had never had a detention before in his life. He looked around at all the shocked faces of his friends; he then looked at Blaine, who was looking at him disapprovingly. _EMBARRASSMENT._

Kurt kept his head down and remained silent throughout the rest of the lesson until the bell rang. He watched Blaine stand up from his chair on the right side of Kurt, and paused in front of him.

"Um Kurt. Can you move your chair in please? I can't get past." He said awkwardly.

_FAT. _Kurt turned bright red as he shuffled further into the chair, trying desperately not to burst into tears. He watched as everyone filed out of the room. That's another lunch he would be missing out on.

By the time detention was over, Kurt was fit to collapse. Mr Martin finished detention as soon as the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. Kurt had no time to get a snack or something small to eat to keep him going as he rushed to his next class. He couldn't afford another detention because he was late.

Kurt reached his desk and sat down. As he was getting his books ready, he heard Wes and David talking on the table behind him.

"So, movie night round Nick's? Sounds awesome right? He sent the text this morning, and all the Warbler's will be there! " Wes said.

"I know dude! I'm so excited!"

Kurt froze; he unconsciously took his phone out from his blazer pocket and discreetly checked his phone to see his text. It wasn't there.

"…_to embarrassed to be around you, no wonder their keeping their distance."_

Kurt was starting to feel dizzy; he stood up and swayed a bit on his feet, gaining the attention of his teacher and classmates.

"Mr Hummel, back to your seat this instance!" Mrs Bartimer shouted.

"Don't feel well," Kurt mumbled, he looked up at his teacher who looked like she was shouting at him, but she wasn't making a sound. Suddenly, the floor was coming towards him, and he allowed the floor to swallow him as he closed his eyes.

* * *

**Sorry it's so late!**

**I know where I'm going with this story, and I'm so excited to share it with you all!**

**I had the next chapter for The Beak Up – The Aftermath written today at work, but I left the paper at work! Dayum!**

**So I'll update that tomorrow!**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	7. Chapter 7

Love The Way You Lie – Chapter 7

"Mr Hummel…Mr Hummel?"

The voice was getting louder in Kurt's head that it was starting to give him a headache. He opened his eyes and came face to face with the school nurse.

"Mr Hummel, good to see you finally awake." She said.

"W-what happened?" Kurt asked, sitting up in the bed.

"You collapsed in class. You were out for about fifteen minutes. I checked your blood pressure and it was very low. Tell me, when was the last time you ate a decent meal?" She said seriously.

Kurt had to think about this for a second. He hadn't actually had a proper meal since the last time he was home, which was almost a week ago. During Dalton, he would live off salad and nutrition bars; otherwise he didn't have time to eat.

"I, um. I can't remember."

"Now Mr Hummel, I don't need to tell you how important it is to eat something, I don't want to see you in here again, okay?" She asked, when Kurt nodded she smiled at him. "Good, before you go, I'll get you some Ginger Ale. It'll help." She said, getting up and leaving the room.

Kurt sat there alone in the room. _He was alone. UNWANTED. _Not even his so called friends from the Warblers. Not even Blaine. Kurt willed himself not to cry, he had never felt so lonely before in his life.

After spending another 10 minutes in the nurse's office, and given another lecture, he was finally allowed to leave and head back to his room. The nurse had notified all of his afternoon teachers that he wouldn't be attending, as he was resting after his 'incident'.

Kurt was still a little shaky as he walked up the marble staircase, leading up to the dorm rooms. When he reached his room, he shut the door and collapsed onto his bed and slept for the whole afternoon.

Kurt was woken up by his phone vibrating in his blazer pocket, which he had not been bothered to remove as it was now crinkled.

Kurt reached in his pocket and took out his phone, and read that he had a message from Jake.

**FROM: JAKE  
**

**I'm outside, open the door.**

Kurt sighed, before standing up to answer the door. He just hoped this encounter wouldn't last too long, his bed was so comfy.

As soon as he opened the door, Jake burst into the room and slammed past Kurt. He closed the door and faced his boyfriend.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick about you!" Jake shouted.

"I was with the nurse, I fainted in class."

Jake laughed, not a funny laugh, but a dark laugh.

"Wow, you really are an embarrassment, aren't you?" Jake sneered.

Kurt flinched at the venomous tone in Jake's voice, and stepped back from Jake a little bit.

"T-the nurse said it was because I hadn't eaten."

"Oh." Was all Jake said.

"A-am I allowed to, um, eat a little bit more?" Kurt couldn't believe he was asking his boyfriend if he was allowed more food, seriously.

"We'll see, I'll give you food if you deserve it." Jake said, walking around the room, as if he was inspecting it.

"You need to get rid of all this shit in your room, it basically screams gay."

Kurt looked around his room. His huge Wicked poster hung on the wall above his bed, as well as the playbills for every show in New York his mother had seen, and gave him the playbills for when he would see his own. Also, pictures of his family, and friends hung up on the wall.

"I mean, you don't need any of this crap." Jake said, ripping off his Wicked poster, tearing it in half. "And these, I mean, these people don't even care about you," Jake said, taking off the pictures. Kurt saw him stop at one in particular sitting on his bedside table, next to his bed. He picked it up and held it in his hand.

"Is this your mother?" He said, holding out the picture so it was facing Kurt. It was the last ever picture of him, his mother and father as a three. He made a promise to his dad that he would look after that picture with his life.

Kurt nodded, tears starting to appear in his eyes.

"Please Jake, give me the photo." He said softly.

He watched in horror as Jake pulled out a lighter, and lit the picture from the bottom corner. Soon, the photo was alight, destroyed. Kurt felt like his heart was about to be torn out of his chest. He felt like that was his heart burning, slowly being destroyed in front of his face instead of the picture.

A sob ripped through his throat, he put his hands to his mouth to stifle it a bit. Before the flame could hit Jake's fingers, he blew out the flame, and threw the black, destroyed picture onto the floor. Kurt's eyes blurred with tears as the last piece of his mother was there on the ground, lying dead.

Anger rose inside of Kurt. He had to do something now.

"THAT'S IT!" Kurt screamed, he ran over to Jake and slapped him across the face. "I am sick and tired of you treating me this way! I am NOT YOUR property; you can't push me into doing things I don't want to do. I will NOT be quitting the Warblers and I will be singing that solo at Regional's, and if you don't like it, then fuck you." Kurt spat into Jake's face. He wished he had a camera to take a picture of Jake's face at this moment.

Very quickly, Jake's face turned from shock, to pure hatred. He brought his fist into contact with Kurt's stomach hard, so hard that Kurt doubled over. Jake pushed Kurt on the floor when he was at his weakest stage. He kicked Kurt repeatedly in the stomach, and wherever he could get to.

Kurt cowered on the floor, he would rather Jake just kill him now than go through all of this again. Jake grabbed Kurt by his shirt collar and pulled him into a standing position. Jake started punching Kurt in the face, giving him a split lip, and he was sure he had a black eye.

When it looked like Kurt was going to become unconscious any moment, Jake stopped. He lifted Kurt into his arm's bridal style and gently placed him on top of his bed. Kurt was shaking madly and had his eyes scrunched shut in pain. He felt Jake put the covers over him, and place something on the pillow next to his head. Jake kissed Kurt on his forehead, muttering a 'goodnight beautiful', before leaving Kurt alone.

Kurt turned his head to see what was placed on his pillow. Another sob tore through his throat as he lay crying next to the destroyed picture, the missing piece to his heart.

He was such a screw up, he promised his dad he would keep it safe, now his dad would hate him even more now that the picture was gone forever. Kurt went to sleep that night wishing not to wake up the next morning.

* * *

**I'm sorry about how short it is. I wasn't actually planning on updating tonight, but hey! You got one!**

**This kinda happened to me when I was 6, in class i brought in a picture of my grandad (who had just passed away at the time) and my mum told me to keep the picture safe. Next thing i know, my class bully had taken my picture and coloured all over it in black marker pen. I was so upset that i would be in trouble with my mum so i cried throughout the day and my mum had to come pick me up. He was a douche, but i think he's in prison now so...?**

**Thank you to those who reviewed, every time you review, it makes me so happy that I start planning the next chapter asap, so that's why you got an early chapter!  
**

**So, if you want a quick update, get yo' reviews on.**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, I woke up this morning, and my BlackBerry looked like it was going to explode with the amount of hits the last chapter got. I still can't believe I got 31 reviews from last chapter. Tbh, I nearly cried happy tears.**

**So, because I love each and everyone of you, here's a new chapter.**

**Also, I've had a few messages from fans asking me to do a Sequel? I'd happily do a sequel if enough of you want it! :)**

* * *

Love The Way You Lie – Chapter 8

Kurt stayed in his dorm room for two days. He didn't turn up to class, or let anyone know that he was doing so. He woke up, and he was in so much pain. His stomach was black and blue, and his eye was puffed up and gross. There was no way Kurt would be able to explain how he got these injuries.

So he locked himself away in his room, turned off his phone, and stayed in bed for the whole day. Most of the time he slept, or he just stared at the all in front of him. He clutched the black photograph in his hand. It may be ruined now, but Kurt knew what was on that picture, and he wouldn't let anyone take it away from him again, even though it was already destroyed.

He didn't leave his room. He didn't need to. He wasn't going to class, he had an en suite in his room, and he didn't feel like eating, his stomach hurt too bad. Kurt decided to go back Monday, as it was Friday today (his second day in hiding), and he was planning on staying at Dalton for the weekend, as he still hadn't heard anything from his family.

It didn't matter anyway, he was a screw up. Everyone hated him, his family didn't even want to talk to him, his friends were keeping their distance, even Blaine said that he didn't want to see him, and that all he made was excuses. Kurt had never felt so alone in his life, all he had was Jake, and all Jake wanted to do was hurt him. _No, he wasn't hurting you Kurt, he's trying to help you become a better boyfriend, he's showing you how much he loves you. _ Did people actually care about him?

* * *

Sunday morning, Kurt decided to turn his phone on, to see if he really was wanted. In Kurt's mind, his phone took forever to turn on, when it was only a few seconds. There were a few moments of nothing, but then a text came through.

**FROM: JEFF**

**Kurt, l need to talk to you. I'm sorry, please txt me.**

Right, so one person other than Jake cared about him. He debated in his mind whether to text Jeff back, he looked at when the text was sent, it read Saturday 12:07 am. Kurt was also wondering why he said he was sorry. _Was it about the Warblers night that he wasn't invited to? Or was Jeff saying sorry, and calling off their friendship?_

That's why he wanted to see Kurt. He was going to ask not to be friends anymore, because Kurt was fat, an embarrassment, useless, unwanted. Kurt threw the phone across the room as if it burned him, he put his unbandaged hand to his mouth and started to cry again.

He stood up slowly, and walked over to his full sized mirror. He inspected his eye, and was glad to see that the swelling was non existent, so he could easily put some concealer to hide the bruise. He carefully took his top off and inspected his body.

The bruises on his stomach and arms were still very dark, and didn't look like they would fade anytime soon. Kurt couldn't take his eyes off how he could see his ribs. His skin looked like it was stretched over his bones. He was very pale, he looked like a sick person who should be in the hospital.

Tomorrow would be the day he would quit the Warblers. He wondered if anyone would even care, they might even beat him to the punch. Kurt decided to have an early night, he had a lot to think about for the next day.

* * *

Kurt woke up early and made himself presentable for the day. His black eye was non existant, he changed his bandage on his hand, as it was looking really awful. His uniform was hanging off of him, even his blazer. But finally, Kurt was ready to start the day. He didn't know that it would start off so bad.

It started with a trip to the Head Teacher. He was currently sitting just outside the office, tapping his fingers against his knees in a nervous manner. What seemed like hours later, Kurt was finally called into the office.

Principal Michael's was a nice man. When Kurt's father told him of the bullying he went through in McKinley, Principal Michael's swore to Burt that he would make sure Kurt was safe and looked after at this school. Kurt hoped this was just a check up to see how Kurt was settling in.

"Mr. Hummel, take a seat." Principal Michael's said formerly. As Kurt did so, he continued. "How are you Kurt?"

"Fine."

"Are you sure? Because that's not what I'm hearing from your teachers." Michael's said. "They say you've been distant, your grades are falling, you haven't even handed in your History assignment, which is half of your final grade. You're not paying attention in class, and I was told you fell asleep in one. Mr Hummel, this is unacceptable."

"I know, I'm really sorry." Kurt said quietly.

"I know, but I have to treat you the same as I do the rest of my students. I will be calling your father later on today and telling him about this meeting, and we can decide of Dalton is really for you. You can leave now Mr Hummel."

Kurt nodded tearfully, before exiting the room as fast as he could. _Great. That's another reason for his family to be disappointed with him._

He was on his way back up to his room when he bumped into Jeff. Kurt flinched away at the contact and gasped. Jeff gripped Kurt's shoulders to keep him still. He saw the tears starting to fall from Kurt's eyes.

"Oh Kurt, come with me." Jeff said, grabbing Kurt's hand and dragging him into his room.

Jeff sat Kurt down on the bed and sat down next to him, pulling him into a hug.

"Kurt, what happened to you?" Jeff said, arms still wrapped around Kurt.

"It's okay Jeff."

"What's okay? Kurt your scaring me..." Jeff said quickly.

"I got your text. I-I know y-you don't want to be my f-friend a-anymore. And t-that's alright." Kurt said, voice hitching.

"What! Kurt, I wanted to see you because your my friend. Kurt, what's going on?"

"N-nothing. I'm fine. I'll be fine."

* * *

Kurt and Jeff walked to Warbler's practice together. Kurt hadn't told Jeff anything about what's going on in his life. It was no one's business but Kurt's own. All throughout lunch, Jeff just hugged Kurt on the bed, and told him funny stories. Kurt hadn't felt so loved by a friend in a long time.

The doors to the practice room opened, and Kurt's breathe hitched as he saw all the Warblers stopping their conversations, and staring at him as he walked in. Kurt quickly walked towards the end of the sofa and sat down. He could see Blaine's scrutinizing eyes on his.

The meeting droned on, Kurt was mentally debating in his head how he was going to do this. _Should he interrupt Wes and tell everyone. Or should he wait till the end of the meeting._ He settled to the end, which came sooner than he wished.

"Does anyone have anything else to add?" Wes asked the group.

Before Kurt knew it, he stood up from his spot on the sofa, and stood in front of the Counsellor's desk, facing the Warblers.

"I just wanted to tell you all that this will be my last Warbler's meeting with you today. I'm under a lot of stress, and I'm not sure how much longer I'll be here. Blaine can have my solo. I'm sorry."

The room was in an uproar. Kurt flinched at the shouts and groans coming from his 'friends'. _DISAPPOINTMENT._

"Is this why you've been avoiding us? I knew it!" Trent shouted.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said tearfully, before walking out of the room quickly.

He painfully ran up to his room and slammed the door. He turned around and saw a livid Jake in his room. Jake stood up from the bed and walked over to Kurt quickly.

"YOU FUCKING CHEATER!" Jake shouted.

"W-what?" Kurt said fearfully.

"YOU SCUM, YOU CHEATED ON ME!"

"N-no, no I didn't.."

"I SAW YOU GOING INTO JEFF'S ROOM HAND IN HAND HUMMEL!"

"I-it's not w-what it looks like-"

"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME!"

Jake grabbed Kurt's hair and smashed his head into the wall. When he let go, Kurt dropped onto the floor like a rag doll. Jake kicked and punched Kurt while he lay on the floor.

The last thing Kurt felt was pain, then everything was peacefully quiet.

* * *

**Omg I'm so sorry.**

**(remember what i said, reviews make me write)**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG you guys, I'm adoring the love!**

**Also, I'm loving how into this story you are all getting! Makes my day!**

* * *

Love The Way You Lie – Chapter 9

Jeff was shocked when Kurt announced that he was quitting the Warblers, and left the room soon after. He was incredibly worried about his best friend. Kurt had lost a lot of weight recently, he's gotten so sickly looking, with dark circles under his eyes. _I hope he's not getting sick._

The Warblers started to file out of the room shortly afterwards, all except himself, Nick, Blaine and Wes.

"What the hell was that!" Wes shouted.

"Wes, calm down-"

"Calm down Blaine? How can I calm down! The competition is in a few days, and Kurt just quits?! I can't believe he would do this to us! The selfish asshole!"

"HEY! Don't talk about him that way! There's got to be a reason why he did what he did." Nick said calmly.

"You know what, screw all of you. I'm going to see Kurt, which is what I should have done straight after the meeting, instead of staying behind and listening to you bad mouth about Kurt behind his back!" Jeff shouted at a stricken Wes, before walking out.

Jeff walked up to the dorm rooms, and walked slowly towards Kurt's room. He knocked lightly on the door, even though he wasn't expecting an answer.

"Kurt?" He said through the door, and tried knocking again.

_Maybe he wasn't in? Maybe he went home for the weekend?_

Jeff looked down at his feet, disappointed that he wouldn't get to see Kurt. Something caught his eye. He crouched down to get a better look at something that was on the floor. It was a small spot of red liquid, that was just next to the door. _It couldn't be...could it?_

Jeff stood up straighter and slammed on the door harder. He knocked harder and louder than before, that he was starting to get an audience.

"Kurt! Open up!" Jeff shouted from outside the door.

Nick ran up to Jeff and pulled him away from the door.

"Jeff, what the hell are you doing?" Nick said quietly.

"I need to see if he's okay! There's blood on the floor!" Jeff yelled, trying to get past Nick and back to the door.

"You saw what? Okay, have you tried calling his name?"

"Nah, I didn't even think of doing that!" Jeff shouted.

"Fine! I don't need your sarcasm! On three, I'll kick the door down."

When they counted up to three, Nick kicked the door, it didn't move the first time, but the second time he kicked harder, and it almost broke off it's hinges.

Jeff and Nick burst through the room, it was an absolute mess. All of Kurt's pictures and posters were torn off the wall, glass was smashed around the room on the floor, his books were scattered across the floor.

"Jeff."

Jeff turned around and saw Nick was pointing at a small bundle on the beds, completely covered by his duvet. It wasn't moving. Jeff looked at Nick, who motioned for them to go towards the bed. As they stepped over the bed. Jeff sat on the bed, and gently pulled the covers off. They weren't expecting the sight in front of them.

A battered Kurt was lying on his side curled up in a ball, he had bruises all over his arms and neck. He had cuts on his face and hands, his hand which originally had the bandage on was clear of the bandage, his hand was an angry red, and looked incredibly painful. There was blood trickling down from the top of his hairline, falling down on his perfect face. From his position on the bed, they could see he was clutching his ribs.

"Oh God Kurt," Jeff muttered. They both sprang into action, Nick running out of the room to get a teacher, while Jeff looked over Kurt's injuries. As soon as Jeff touched Kurt, Kurt whimpered on the bed, his eyes tightly shut.

Blaine ran through the room at this point, looking around the room, then at the scene unfolding on the bed.

"N-no, p-pl-lease, no, no m-more Jay..." Kurt mumbled, whimpering.

"Kurt? Can you hear me?" Blaine said, kneeling down beside Kurt.

Suddenly, Kurt started choking, and as Blaine and Jeff looked closer, blood was trickling down Kurt's mouth.

"Oh Jesus call an Ambulance!" Blaine shouted at Jeff, while putting his hand on Kurt's face as Jeff fumbled with his phone. Kurt started to shake uncontrollably on the bed, and Blaine got up onto the bed and pulled Kurt into his lap.

"Ssh, it's okay Kurt, I'm here, I'm here now," Blaine murmured softly in Kurt's ear.

As Jeff had finished on the phone, Nick burst into the room, followed by their music teacher, and Principal Michael's. As soon as they took in the situation, the music teacher went out of the room to control the crowd outside, and to clear the exits and hallway for the ambulance.

Principal Michael's had a look of absolute guilt washed over his face, he pulled Jeff to the side and ordered an explanation.

The Ambulance came six minutes later, and in no time, they had Kurt strapped on the stretcher and were wheeling him outside into the ambulance. When one of the paramedics asked if anyone was coming with them, Blaine was about to step forward, but instead, Jeff ran into the ambulance.

Blaine and the rest of the Warblers who witnessed what was going on all drove to the Hospital, where they found Jeff, who was extremely pale and crying.

"They-they lost him in the ambulance...but they brought him, back." He muttered. Nick went and sat down on the seat next to him, and wrapped his arm around Jeff's shoulders.

Blaine was still angry with Jeff for going into the Ambulance, so decided to call him out on it.

"What the hell was that back there? I should have gone into that Ambulance with Kurt, I am his best friend!" He yelled.

Jeff looked up at him with disgust on his face. "You haven't been his friend in a long time Blaine."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" Blaine shouted.

Jeff stood up and stood face to face with Blaine, "I mean, all those times Kurt came crying to me about you. When you ignored him, you blew him off, he came crying into my room. You weren't there, Blaine!" Jeff said.

"What the hell is going on here?"

All the Warblers turned around and saw a livid Burt Hummel, followed by Carole and Finn, walking quickly through the hallway.

"Mr Hummel, I-"

"Shut it Anderson, tell me what the hell happened to my son?"

"We-we don't know yet sir," Wes said, clearly terrified of the bigger Hummel.

Jeff and Nick explained everything to Burt, how Kurt had been so distant with his friends lately, to when they found him on death's door with the door locked.

"He stopped calling home too, we haven't Skyped in ages." Burt said sadly.

"Oh shit..."

Everyone looked at Finn, who was clearly thinking about something very important.

"What is it Finn?" Carole asked gently.

"Kurt Skyped, but I told him that we were going out for a family dinner..."

"Are you kidding?" Burt said.

"N-no..."

"Finn, why would you say it was a 'Family Dinner'? Imagine how hurt he would have been." Carole said.

"I know, oh shit it's all my fault-"

"Hummel?"

The Hudmel's and the Warbler's looked up at the Doctor in white scrubs, she had a grave look on her face.

"Yes, that's my boy. Where is he?"

* * *

**Don't kill me!**

**So the oblivious people are finally connecting the pieces together...**

**And where is Jake?!**

**I'll try and update tomorrow, but I'm afraid I can't make any promises.**

**But if you follow my twitter, maybe I might let slip a spoiler or something...**

**aisling_colfer3**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	10. Chapter 10

Love The Way You Lie - Chapter 10

Burt listened while the doctor droned on about Kurt's injuries. _Severely burnt hand, body starvation, broken rib, broken ankle, severe stomach bruising, and more bruises covering most of his body._

Burt sat there, twiddling his thumbs, waiting for the doctor to finish. He wanted to see his son now dammit. Burt decided to interrupt the doctor.

"When can I see him? Is he awake?"

"Yes, follow me."

Burt ignored the others, and walked quickly behind the doctor, leading to Kurt's room. It was two floors up in the elevator, turn a right down the hallway, and number 503 with a white door with his son's name written on a whiteboard.

Burt stepped into the room and took in the sight of his son. He must have got the wrong room, because this couldn't be his son. The boy on the bed looked so frail, he was pale, and he looked completely worn out while he looked out the window.

"Oh Kurt," Burt whispered, marching towards his son, and giving him a gentle hug. _God he was so small._ However, Burt let go of his hold on Kurt when he felt his son stiffen under him. Burt jumped back, and looked at his son, who refused to meet his eyes, lips tightly shut.

"Kurt?" Burt put his hand on Kurt's cheek, but Kurt smacked it away, breathing heavily.

_What was wrong with his son?_

"Son, what can I do to make you feel better?" There was a moment of silence for a few minutes, until Kurt spoke, more like whispered, for the first time during their interaction.

"I want Jake."

Burt was with Kurt for little under half an hour, before Blaine saw him walk towards them. His shoulder's were slumped, there was red around his eyes from where he rubbed his eyes, trying to cover up the fact that he'd been crying moments before.

"How is he?" Carole asked, hopeful. She set Burt down next to her, and everyone was looking at Burt. Burt hunched over and started crying again, this time, he didn't try to hide the fact.

"He-He flinched when I hugged him, he wouldn't even look at me." Burt sobbed into Carole's lap, as she soothed his head gently. "He, he only wants to see Jake."

Blaine and Jeff's heads shot up at the name, blood boiled inside of Blaine.

"Why would he want to talk to that fucker that put him here in the first place?" Blaine said darkly.

"Honey, what are you talking about?" Carole said. "Jake is such a kind boy, he wouldn't do this."

"It's true," Jeff muttered, and everyone had their eyes on him. "When I found Kurt, I tried to help him, but he begged me to stop, he said, 'please, no more Jay."

"No, no it can't have been," Wes said.

"I know what I head Wes," Jeff spat in his direction.

"Why are you taking this out on me?"

"Because you haven't exactly been a great friend to him, have you? Don't even get me started on you Blaine." Jeff said, Nick put a hand on Jeff's back, and tried to calm him down.

"Your right, so I'm the worst best friend ever, but this isn't going to help Kurt!" Blaine yelled back.

"If what your saying is true, then why would Kurt want to see him, and only him?" Finn asked.

The room seemed to think about what he had just said. It was very odd, if Jake was in fact hurting Kurt, wouldn't Kurt want anybody but the one who hurt him?

"I'm not sitting here any longer." Blaine said, standing up from the waiting room chair, and starting to leave.

"Where are you going?" Nick shouted after him.

"To find that rat bastard."

* * *

**I know, it's a pathetic excuse for a chapter, but Monday at the Council was a very busy one. Seriously, the phones went off every like two minutes, so I didn't get much writing done, and I didn't really get much of a lunch break either.**

**But I promise you, I WILL update a better chapter tomorrow, and hopefully another chapter for Blackbird. Scouts honour.**

**I've just got a killer head ache right now, and my writing is not at it's best when my brain is screaming at me to step away from the monitor, and get some sleep. (I live off computers all day so.)**

**Hopefully I haven't disappointed anyone, that's my worst fear as a writer, disappointing all my readers. :)**

**Night xoxo**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! So I got some sleep, and here's your reward for all your kind reviews!**

**Warnings: Swearing, and something else at the end but I don't want to spoil it :P**

* * *

Love The Way You Lie – Chapter 11

Ever since he woke up, nurses and doctors wouldn't stop poking and prodding him, and he just wanted to scream at them, tell them to leave him in peace. But he wouldn't, because even breathing heavily caused him intense pain.

He was laying down on the bed, head turned to the side so he could look out the window. It was better than staring up at the wall. He was still very groggy from the pain medication he was on, even though they weren't working too well. He would have to tell someone when they next came in to ask the nurses to up the dosage, but would they even care? He just wanted to sleep until everything stopped hurting, he felt so empty, scared, _alone._

Jessica, his nurse, informed him that he had a whole load of people in the waiting room, waiting to see him. He told her that she must have him mixed up with another patient, as nobody cares about him. Well, one person does, but Kurt doubts that he would be there.

Okay, so maybe Jake had gone a little too far this time, and Kurt ended up in the hospital, but he's teaching Kurt to be a better boyfriend. Kurt wanted no, he _needed_ Jake. Without Jake, Kurt was a nobody. No one loved him, or wanted him like Jake did.

During is self monologue, he heard the door open and close. Kurt's eyes went towards the door and saw Jeff timidly enter the room. He walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge facing Kurt.

"Hi," Jeff said quietly.

"Hi," Kurt said, _when did his voice get so raspy?_

"Jesus Kurt, you really scared me back there. I thought you were a goner." Jeff said gently.

"Y-you found me?" Kurt said, looking up at Jake with wide eyes.

"Yeah, after your breakdown in Warbler's practice I went looking for you. Nick had to kick the door down to get into your room. I went in the Ambulance with you."

"Why?"

Jeff was immediately taken aback by the question. "Because your my friend Kurt." Jeff replied.

"No I'm not."

"What?"

"Stop pretending like you care Jeff, I know." Kurt said, looking away.

"Know what?" Jeff asked, perplexed.

"I embarrass you, all of you. But that's okay, I have Jake, he treats me right."

"Kurt, he put you in the fucking hospital! I think you just lost your argument."

"Jeff, you don't have to pretend to care, it's okay."

"Kurt-"

"I'm really tired, you don't have to be here. Please leave."

Jeff was about to fight back, but Kurt closed his eyes and moved his head so he was looking away from the door and Jeff. He felt the bed shift, and Jeff's sniffling. He didn't relax until he heard the door open and close.

* * *

Blaine, Wes, Nick and Trent made it back to Dalton in record time. They were on a mission, to kill Jake. They didn't care who was watching, they had to get some things clear. NEVER treat one of their own in the wrong way, or there will be consequences.

They marched up to his dorm room, but no one was there. _Fucking pussy,_ Blaine thought. They split up, and scoured around Dalton, even around the grounds outside. They asked a few of Jakes' friends on the football team if they had seen him, but to no avail.

They were close to giving up, until they saw Warbler's Michael and Cameron walk past.

"Oh hey you guys. Why is it so dead around here?" Cameron asked.

"Guys, have you seen Jake?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, I saw him go to his car about ten minutes ago. He looked like he was in a rush, why do you ask?" Michael said.

The group paled and looked at each other. Suddenly, Blaine ripped through the hallways and sped towards the parking lot. He ignored the shouts from his friends behind him. Blaine knew exactly where he was going. All he knew was, _he needed to get to Kurt._

* * *

Kurt woke up in a dark, empty room. He doesn't even remember falling asleep, he wasn't even that tired. The blinds were closed, and the door was shut tightly. There was a shadow in the corner of the room, Kurt couldn't really make it out without sitting up, and that was out of the question.

"You told."

The shadow turned around and Kurt came face to face with his boyfriend Jake.

"Jake, honey. Come here," Kurt said groggily.

Jake smirked, and stepped forward, standing over Kurt. Kurt was smiling lovingly up at him, trying but failing to reach out for Jakes' hand. _What was with this medication making him act all sloppy?_

"Why did you tell love?" Jake said sweetly.

"I-I don't remember t-telling anyone. I'll deny it, your the only one who cares about me. I love you."

Jake smiled, and kissed Kurt's dry lips.

"I love you too, which is why I'm going to let you go." Jake said, sitting down on the bed and cupping Kurt's cheek in his hand.

"W-what?" Kurt asked, still disorientated from either just waking up, or the drugs.

Suddenly, Jake's hands were wrapped around Kurt's neck, squeezing tight. Kurt gasped at the action, and tried to breathe in as much air as possible. He tried crying out for help, but all that came out of his throat was more choking sounds. As he wriggled around to try and get free, pain erupted in his ribs and lungs as he tried to breathe in air. He could faintly hear the heart monitor start to quicken as his heart started to fail him. He looked up into Jakes' smiling faces and tears leaked down his face.

He was about to black out before the door burst open.

* * *

**Who's at the door? Will he stop Jake from killing Kurt in time? Review to find out.**

**Reviews make me write!**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	12. Chapter 12

**AAAAHHH I KNOW YOU ALL HATE ME!**

**Life got in the way this week, and work is leaving me exhausted, but I promise to never leave you this long with a cliffhanger again...**

**But anyway, warnings for swearing HOLY FUCKING SHIT YOU GUYS! 231 Reviews? I've never received 231 reviews!? For that, you guys are all going to get a topless picture Chris Colfer...when it comes into the public eye...ENJOY!**

* * *

Blaine made it back to the hospital 15 minutes later. His car tore into the parking lot, he didn't even care that he parked over two spaces. He needed to get to Kurt. When he was inside, he pressed the button for the lift, but it was taking too long, so he sped up the stairs, taking each step two at a time.

He ran past the waiting room, ignoring Burt's concerned call after him. Blaine ran through the hallway, the closer he got to Kurt's room, the louder the machines got. _No._

Without thinking, he ripped the door opened and stood frozen. Kurt, his Kurt, was lying on the bed, gasping for breathe, while Jake had his hands wrapped around Kurt's beautiful neck. Kurt's eyes were bloodshot, and his face was quickly turning a dark shade of red, while his neck was turning a dark blue. The machines beeping wildly in the background.

Blaine ran over to Jake and pulled him away from Kurt. Kurt was spluttering and coughing on the bed, trying desperately to get air back into his lungs. As Jake was much bigger than him, he started to put up a fight. He tried to push Blaine out of the way, but Blaine punched him in the cheek, making Jake take a few steps back. Jake soon regained control of his balance, and walked quickly over to Blaine and punched him in the stomach, causing Blaine to double over in pain. He watched as Jake resumed his position in front of Kurt, as he continued strangling him.

"HEY!"

Came the loud, murderous voice of Finn. He was standing in the doorway with Burt behind him. They ran into the room, Finn tearing Jake away from Kurt once again, he grabbed Jake's collar, and held him against the wall, on the opposite side of Kurt. Finn was taller than Jake, so he didn't have a problem holding the squirming man back.

Everyone in the room paused as Kurt's heart monitor flat lined. Burt tore his gaze from Jake to his son, who was lying flat on the bed, mouth open and eyes shut. His face was red, soon turning back to his usual pale skin. Burt ran over to his son, before he too was pulled away from his lifeless son, as Doctor's flooded into the room with all kinds of machinery, followed by hospital security. As Jake was soon in the hands of the guards, Finn walked over to Blaine, who was still sitting on the floor, looking on in shock as Burt sobbed over his son.

When everyone was out of the room, Burt looked on through the door as the doctor's performed CPR on his boy, they pressed hard on his sons chest a dozen times, afterwards they would send these volts into his son. Burt would happily rip his own heart and give it to his son if it meant that Kurt could live. One of the Doctor's turned and saw the family were looking, before walking swiftly over to the door and shutting it.

Blaine slid down the wall and put his arm over his tender stomach. _That's the second time I've failed him. I'm the worst human being ever._

Burt had his hands covering his mouth, he was shaking his head, trying to get the image of his boy being strangled to death out of his head. He looked on, as Kurt was literally getting the life sucked out of him.

Carole was trying to comfort Burt, as well as a clearly shaking Finn, who wouldn't look at anyone, or anything but the dirty marble floor.

A few minutes later, a doctor opened the door and came out to face the family. She had a solemn look on her face, as she began to speak.

"We managed to save him, but only just. We won't know what damage it has caused until he wakes up. We've put him on stronger pain medicine, so he should be out for a while." The nurse said, flicking through the pages of her clipboard.

"Can we see him?" Finn asked.

"I'm afraid not, visiting hours are almost over, and only one person is allowed to stay the night." The nurse said sadly.

"Okay, well I'm staying the night," Burt said immediately.

"Great, I'll get someone to bring a cot for you to sleep in. Visiting hours open tomorrow at 9:00 am." She said, looking at Carole, Finn and Blaine, who nodded.

"Blaine sweetie, stay with us tonight, I don't want you travelling back to Dalton in this state." Carole remarked, gripping Blaine's shoulders gently.

"It's okay Mrs Hummel, I don't want to intrude." Blaine said, struggling to stand up, he groaned as he finally got into a standing position.

"Nonsense, your practically family. Besides, you need to get ice on that thing." She said, she helped him walk a few steps, before he was sure he could do it himself, and Finn stuck right next to him in case he did fall. _Why were they being so nice to him? Kurt nearly died because he was too weak to fight Jake off the second time._ Blaine was certain that Kurt would never forgive him for this.

* * *

The nurses had brought the cot in, and kindly brought him a blanket, and a few extra pillows. He set the cot up right next to Kurt's bed, just in case. Kurt was now wearing an oxygen mask over his mouth, and was less pale than before, but his neck was marred with fingerprint bruises all over his pale neck. _This shouldn't have happened. It could have been stopped. If only he was in the room at the time, he could have protected his son. But he didn't, he failed his son once again._

By the time Burt was asleep, he was awoken again by a soft cry. He looked at the digital clock on the table and saw that it was 3:14 am. The sound played again, and Burt looked up at his son, who was shaking his head, and wriggling around in the bed. Burt stood and made his way over to his son, Kurt's eyes were scrunched up, and he was breathing too quickly for Burt's liking.

It looked like Kurt was trying to say something, but the mask was in the way. Gently, Burt slipped the mask down Kurt's face, so it was hanging off his neck. Kurt started to mumble a little louder, but Burt still didn't know what his son was saying. Burt stroked his hand along Kurt's cheek, and shushed him gently, murmuring in his ear. But it did nothing to ease Kurt.

His words became louder, and each word was like a dagger to his heart.

"_unloved...fat..disgusting...embarrassment...I'm s-sorry J-Jake..."_

Burt started to shake Kurt awake, gently at first, but when Kurt was still saying those lies out loud, he started to shake a little harder, mindful of Kurt's injuries. He said Kurt's name a few times, and a few moments later, Kurt's eyes shot open, his eyes looked warily around the room as his chest heaved, and he was panting on the bed. Burt slipped the mask back over Kurt's mouth, to help him get some air. Kurt greedily sucked in the air, clutching the mask, as if he thought that if it was closer to his mouth, more air would fill up his lungs.

After a painstakingly long time of Kurt breathing heavily, he finally sagged back on the bed, still panting, and clearly exhausted. His eyes followed from where someone was holding his arm, to his dad, who was smiling at him.

"Hey kiddo, you're alright."

Kurt tried to reply, but his throat hurt, and he couldn't think of the correct words to say. Burt sensed this, so patted Kurt gently on the hand, which made Kurt flinch, and Burt immediately took his hand away.

"Get some sleep scooter," Burt said, he remained sitting on the corner of the bed, watching his son as his eyes drooped shut. It was when his breathing soon became more even, that Burt slipped off the bed and into his own cot. Never letting go of Kurt's bandaged hand all throughout the night.

Burt woke up early the next morning, he hadn't got much sleep that night anyway, as Kurt's words still rung in his ear. _Why would Kurt say things like that?_

He was folding the blanket on top of the cot when he heard Kurt cough painfully. He turned around and Kurt's eyes were fluttering open, he looked dazed and confused. Burt gave Kurt a few moments to take in his surroundings before taking his place on the corner of the bed facing Kurt.

"Hi," Burt said, kissing Kurt's cheek. "Sleep okay?" When Kurt nodded slightly, Burt could see that Kurt was wanting to talk. "I'll get you some water, be right back."

As he turned to leave, a strong grip on his long sleeved flannel shirt was stopping him from moving any further. Burt looked down and saw the tight grip was coming from his son's hand, he looked into Kurt's face and saw the fearful look in his face.

"It's okay kiddo, it's only over there," he said, pointing to the water dispenser machine in the corner of the room. "I won't be longer than five seconds, I promise." When Kurt's grip on him loosened, Burt walked quickly over to the machine, grabbed a cup from the holder, and filled it up with ice cold water. He walked quickly but carefully over to his son, and helped him into a sitting position by pressing the button on the side of the bed, which made Kurt sit up a small bit.

Burt once again, slipped the mask down Kurt's face, and helped Kurt take a few sips of the water. It was hard for Kurt to swallow it at first, as he kept choking and spluttering, but a few more sips, and he was fine. Kurt signalled that he was done, and Burt placed it on the table next to the bed. Burt looked back at his son and took in his too thin frame, and the uncertainty in his eyes.

"Right, we need to talk."

* * *

**Crappy chapter I know, but you know how I roll.**

**Lots of reviews means you'll get a new chapter.**

**And don't worry my pretties, it's not the last time we see Jake, remember, Kurt still needs to talk to the police...**

**Will Kurt finally open up to his father next chapter? GET REVIEWING NOW NOW NOW!**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	13. Chapter 13

**I know, I'm unforgivable!**

**As some of you know, my life turned to shit recently. My best friend who I've known since I was 3 started hanging around with this new girl from her work who isn't a good influence. I told this friend this, and now she's stopped talking to me for months. I met her in the shops during my lunch break and she looked right at me, gave me a funny look, and walked out with her new friend. (the same friend who ruined my 19th birthday...)**

**But anyway, now that you all know my problems ;) let's get on with the story!**

**I'm sad these fics are coming to an end real soon, but my inbox has exploded with you guys asking for a sequel to this story? I'm all for it if you all want me to! Let me know what you think by reviewing or messaging me!**

**Damn, long A/N, I won't bore you anymore...**

* * *

Love The Way You Lie

"Right. We need to talk."

Kurt refused to look right at his father, instead he settled on picking at the bandage wrapped around his burnt hand. When Burt saw this, he took Kurt's hand away and held it firmly in his own.

"Kurt, please." Burt pleaded, squeezing Kurt's hand, which made Kurt flinch a small bit, but the hands were much larger and softer to be Jakes.

"Why? It's not like you care." Kurt mumbled, eyes staying glued to the blankets covering him.

"What are you talking about Kurt? Of course I care." Burt protested, bringing his free hand up to Kurt's cheek, moving Kurt's head so he was looking Burt dead in the eyes. "I care about you Kurt. I love you."

Kurt shook his head.

"No you don't."

"Kurt..." Burt was staring at his son, taking in his appearance. God he looked so thin, too thin. Dark circles under his eyes, his eyes looked darker, they had lost their spark. Instead of being bright and warming, they were dull and dark.

"No dad, it's okay. You don't have to pretend."

"Kurt. Please, tell me what you mean. I don't know what your talking about."

"I know about the 'family dinner' you went to, Finn told me." Kurt said quietly.

"What family dinner?" Burt asked, scrunching his eyes in confusion.

"I called via Skype for our scheduled catch up, Finn answered and said that the three of you were going for a family dinner, so couldn't talk right now, then hung up."

"What? Kurt, that wasn't what it sounded like. Finn got a B+ in his English report, so we took him to breadsticks to celebrate. It was in no way a 'family dinner." Burt said, choosing his words carefully.

"It's fine dad, you don't have to lie. You don't love me anymore, but that's okay. I'm unlovable."

Burt had to hold the tears back, but couldn't keep the shocked gasp coming out of him. _Did his son really feel that way? Had he failed his son?_

"Who-Who said I didn't love you Kurt?" Burt asked hesitantly, already knowing the answer.

"Jake. He's the only one who loves me. I want Jake, where is he?" Kurt asked, sitting up more on the bed and looking around. Burt grabbed Kurt's hand again, this time with both of his hands.

"Kurt, Jake hasn't been a good boyfriend to you. He, he abused you."

Kurt shook his head. "He didn't abuse me, he was teaching me to be a better boyfriend, a better person."

"Kurt. No, you were a better person before, you were strong, didn't take crap from no one. Even during the bullying, you were so strong and you pulled through. And I'm going to help you pull through this. Alright?" Burt said, smiling at his son.

"No."

Burt's face fell.

"What do you mean no?" He asked gently.

"I don't need you. I don't need Blaine, Jeff, or anyone. I need Jake." Kurt said simply.

"God what has that boy done to you." Burt muttered under his breathe, removing one hand from Kurt's and rubbing his temple.

"What can I do to get you to believe me Kurt?" Burt asked brokenly.

Kurt paused for a few moments, thinking about his options. If he could learn to trust his dad again, he could tell him everything. But if Kurt continued being stubborn, his dad might ship him off to a loony bin. But could Kurt trust his dad again?

"Please Kurt, I am sorry for ignoring you since you got back to Dalton. I am sorry for everything else I have done. Please believe me." Burt begged, sitting still in his chair and looking at his son hesitantly, but when Kurt refused to cooperate, Burt looked down to the ground.

Kurt sighed, but winced as the movement caused him pain. He squeezed his dad's hand, causing a startled Burt to look up into the smiling face of his son. It was only a small smile, but progress nonetheless.

"I'm going to need time, dad. I'm so screwed up. Part of me knows that what Jake did was wrong, but then the other part wants me to believe he did it because he loved me." Kurt babbled, without even thinking. "I mean, he told me everyone in the Warblers didn't like me because I embarrass them, how I was a disappointment to all, and unloved. Are those things true?" Kurt asked desperately, looking at his dad with wide, watery eyes.

"No son, they are not true at all. If it was true, then your Warbler friends wouldn't have been waiting with us in the waiting room to make sure you were okay. They really care about you Kurt, especially Blaine and Jeff."

"But, even the guys from New Directions. They haven't even spoken to me since the party." Kurt was so confused, everything was hitting him at once.

"Well that's their loss then. Even I knew they were a selfish bunch, and I haven't even met all of them properly. Even during your bullying, they realised things were so bad when it was too late. But Kurt, ever since you joined Dalton, that spark inside of you returned. You were finally happy, right?"

Kurt nodded, and lay back further into the pillows.

"What's going to happen to Jake?" Kurt asked.

Burt sighed. "Well, he may scrape getting into Juvie because of his age, but probably some detention camp. But don't worry, I've already filed a restraining order. So you won't be seeing him again anytime soon." Burt said strongly.

Burt stood up from the chair, he adjusted the metal bars around Kurt's bed so he could easily sit down on it. He leaned down to his son and gently scooped the frail body into a hug.

"I love you Kurt, forever and always."

"I love you too dad."

Burt's heart warmed at the words leaving Kurt's mouth. He knew his son was strong.

Kurt was going to get through this. He'd be okay in time.

**I know it's a pathetic excuse of a chapter, but my mind hasn't been with it lately.**

**Sadly, the next chapter will be the last, and we'll finally get some Klaine action.**

**Will Kurt want to be Blaine's boyfriend? Or is it all too soon? Find out next chapter.**

**If you're interested in the sequel, I already have ideas whirring it's magic in my head, so please let me know, I don't wanna write it and not have anyone read it. Just a warning, it'll be darker than this fic...**

**So please review, let me know what you think of this crappy chapter, and who knows, you might get a new chapter very, very soon.**

**Also, which story should I update next? Just A Stomach Ache is next on my list, but what other story do you want me to update tonight?**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone!**

**So yeah, I lied. This isn't the last chapter, NEXT one will be!**

**Also, I've added Jackass!Finn because I couldn't resist! You should know me by now!**

**Also, *waiting on him hand and foot* basically means the Hudmel's were playing nurse to Kurt, to all you non-english folk out there!**

* * *

Love The Way You Lie

It has been a week since Kurt was rushed to hospital, and he was finally back home. The doctors gave him strict orders to rest for the next two weeks, and no vigorous activities until his rib heals. He was even starting to eat solid foods without being sick, turns out days without food does have a drastic effect on your stomach, and Kurt found out in the worst possible way. The therapist at the hospital told him that it will get better with time, but Kurt felt like he could never love again.

His family were waiting on him *hand and foot, Carole putting a cushion under his casted foot, Finn giving Kurt control of the TV remote (until 7 pm, because the game was on), his dad sat next to him with his arm around Kurt's narrow shoulders and just held him tight, showing him as much love as he can. Kurt doesn't know how to take all of this pampering, sometimes he just wanted to scream at them and ask them to be left alone, but he knows their trying to make up for the past few weeks. The pain medication prescribed to him kept making him slip into unconsciousness, so he spent most of his times sleeping during the day. Sometimes he would wake up and someone would be sitting in the room with him, or he would wake up alone. This time, it was Finn who was there with him, he was twiddling his fingers together and looked deep in thought. When he saw that Kurt was awake, Finn smiled sheepishly.

"How you doing bro?"

"Fine," Kurt said sourly, he doesn't know why he's being so cold with Finn, it's not really his fault.

"You hungry?" Finn asked, ignoring Kurt's cold tone.

"No."

"But you haven't eaten since this morning since we were at the hospital. That was like, hours ago."

"I'm not hungry."

"Kurt, you need to eat..."

"I said I'm not hungry, so drop it," Kurt said firmly.

"Why are you being like this?" Finn asked, sounding hurt.

"Sorry, It's just my stomach really hurts, as does my hand and my ankle is itchy as hell." Kurt said, fiddling with the bandage on his hand.

"Would you like me to get you some pain meds?" Finn asked, sitting straight in his chair.

"No Finn, I can't take them for another two hours."

"That sucks little dude. Oh I know, I could get your cream the doctor gave you for the bruises! That could help."

Kurt tried hard not to smile at Finn's childish ways, he couldn't stay mad at him for long.

"Yes please." Kurt said.

Finn beamed at him, and trotted out to the kitchen to get the ointment. He skipped back into the room with the cream and jumped on the sofa, causing Kurt to hiss in pain.

"Oh shit, sorry dude."

"Don't call me dude," Kurt said, gritting his teeth.

"Sorry, again. Do you want some help?"

"No, I think I can manage. Can you just unscrew the lid please?"

While Finn struggled to open the top, Kurt slid up his T-Shirt and looked down at his slowly healing bruised stomach. It had more of a yellowish tint to it, with small bits of blue around it. Kurt looked up when he heard Finn gasp while he was looking at the bruises. A flash of anger appeared in his eyes, but when he looked at Kurt all he saw in Finn's eyes were pity and guilt, and Kurt hated that most of all. Kurt cleared his throat out loud, so Finn handed the tub to Kurt.

The cold cream shocked Kurt at first, but it soon became soothing against his bruised skin. He could sense Finn staring at him, but Kurt ignored him, and continued rubbing in the ointment.

"I'm so sorry."

Kurt's head shot up and looked into the distraught face of his step brother.

"I'm so, freaking sorry Kurt." A tear escaped and trailed down his cheek.

"It's fine, Finn."

"No, it's not. I should have realised something was wrong. I should have known!"

"How could you when I was at Dalton? You couldn't have known-"

"Rachel told me what happened at the party. She said she waked in on you crying when your nose was bleeding. He hit you that night, didn't he?" Kurt nodded sadly. "Why the hell didn't I notice?" Tears of frustration fell down Finn's face.

"Because I wasn't here-"

"Yeah, and whose fault was that? Mine! I made you feel unwanted, and made you feel like crap, so you felt like you couldn't come to us and tell us what was going on."

"I wouldn't have told you anyway Finn..."

"Why not? We could have helped you Kurt!" Finn yelled, standing up from the couch and standing over Kurt. "If only you had told us what that bastard did to you, maybe you wouldn't have been beaten senseless and ended up in the freaking hospital!"

Kurt froze in his seat, he felt fear rise inside of him when he heard Finn's voice rise. _After the shouting, he would get hit. It was coming._

"Why didn't you tell us? You can't say he did it because he loves you. Because that's stupid!"

Kurt wrapped his arms around his stomach, he was starting to feel nauseous, he could feel the panic in him quicken. _Why is he taking so long? Can't he just get it over with?_

"HEY!" Burt yelled over Finn's raised voice. He and Carole were standing in the entry way of the living room, Carole was standing right next to Burt with her eyes wide, staring at her son.

"What are you doing Finn? Why are you shouting at Kurt?" Carole said, rushing over to her frozen step son.

Finn looked down at Kurt, but this time he properly looked at him. It was like the 'Faggy Blanket' situation again, Kurt was hugging himself, as if he was protecting himself, his mouth was open in shock, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. Finn's anger quickly drained when he looked at his brother looking so young and frightened. It was then that he realised that he was taking his anger out on the victim.

"Kurt." Finn moved forward slowly and put his hand in front of him, he reached out to touch Kurt, but before he could even touch him, Kurt shrunk back into the chair, whimpering in fear, chest rising up and down quickly. Finn tore his hand away as if it was burned.

"Kurt? Do you think I'm going to hurt you?" He was met by silence, Kurt refused to look at him. "Jesus Kurt, I'm not going to hurt you."

Finn looked at his mum for help, but she looked at him disappointingly. He was too scared to turn around and see Burt's reaction. He needed to get out of here before he burst into tears. He muttered another apology to Kurt, and stormed out of the room.

Carole watched her son storm out of the room. Her and Burt were starting dinner when they heard Finn shouting from the living room. Carole had taken Finn's place next to Kurt on the sofa, she wrapped her arms around his thin body and held him close to her. He flinched a tiny bit when she did this, but he started to somewhat relax into her hold as soon as Finn vacated the room and they heard the front door slam shut.

Burt wanted to walk out after Finn and demand what the hell that was all about. How the hell is Kurt supposed to heal from this if he's being told he is to blame for all this? He really wanted Finn to see some sense, show him the damage he had just caused to his son. But that was evident, even if you looked at his son. Burt watched as Kurt slowly started to relax and lean his head onto Carole's shoulder, and his breathing evened out. Burt walked over to them and grabbed the blanket which was hanging down from the sofa. He covered the two with it, and kissed Kurt on top of his head.

Burt looked at his wife, who wore a look of concern. He smiled reassuringly at her, then mouthed 'I'll fix dinner.' He walked out and prepared dinner. It took him a little over an hour and a half and he nearly burnt the chicken, but it was finally done. He cut the chicken and plated it into four plates, then adding the pre cooked chopped carrots and potatoes. Burt gave Kurt the smallest portion, as it would be easy on his stomach. He heard the front door open and close, then the stomping of feet going up the stairs.

They had planned on having a proper family meal around the table, but when he saw how comfortable Kurt and Carole looked together on the sofa, he settled on everyone eating in the living room and watching a movie. Finn was called down, and Burt quietly told him that he should stay away from Kurt for a while, so Kurt could relax and remain stoic that they were in the same room as each other.

Finn slowly moved closer to Kurt throughout the evening, so when Carole helped Burt take out their plates and put them in the dish washer to be cleaned, the next time they came in the living room, Finn had moved onto the other side of Kurt on the sofa. Even though Kurt looked slightly nervous and uncomfortable, Finn stayed where he was as he watched Tropic Thunder. Throughout the movie, Kurt was starting to relax a tiny bit on the sofa with Finn, and chuckling a few times at the funny parts in the movie.

Hearing Kurt's laugh made Burt smile, they could do this. It was the little things that count.

* * *

**SO YEAH, it sucked, but I had a vision of how this scene was going to play out, and here it is!  
**

**I know I said we'd be getting Klaine in this chapter, but it will be next chapter, the FINAL chapter.**

**So imma start writing it after this, if you want me to upload it tonight, GET REVIEWING!**

**It maybe impossible and a bit cheeky, but is it possible to get to 300 reviews? *hides***

**Or if i get close, i WILL update last chapter TONIGHT...**

**AND**

**A SNEEK PREVIEW OF THE SEQUEL! OOOOOOOHHHHH!**

**So get reviewing! (it's like Christmas has come early for you all!)**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	15. Chapter 15

**THE FINAL CHAPTER IS HERE! OMG HOLD ME WHILE I CRY!**

**But wait...this story is FAR from over. That's right. A SEQUEL IS IN THE WORKS!**

**BOOOYAAAAHHH!**

**BlackBerryGleekDude: Sorry you didn't like the last chapter. I felt it was important to show that Kurt is still very sensitive, and doesn't feel comfortable being around big jocks (as Jake was a jock) and I'm a sucker for asshole Finn. I hope you like this one though.**

**So, enjoy the last chapter of Love The Way You Lie. Hope you like it! :3**

* * *

Love The Way You Lie – Epilogue

It was a Friday afternoon, and Kurt and Burt were on their way to Dalton. They had discussed what they were about to do for days, and Burt gave Kurt time to finally make his mind up. Kurt was finally on the mend, he's overcome his fear slightly with Finn, who now talks in a softer voice when he's with Kurt, and Burt couldn't appreciate that more than anything. Finn also came home one day and said the New Directions were begging for Kurt to visit, or they come round, but Burt wasn't sure Kurt was stable enough for a group of kids. Especially the big football guys who used to pick on Kurt before Glee, Burt wasn't sure he could cope with it mentally, so he said no for now. But he would soon let the New Directions come and visit one at a time, starting with the girls, like Mercedes, Rachel, Quinn or Tina. They were nice enough girls, well, Quinn was now, she didn't used to be in Middle School.

Burt parked the car in the visitors parking lot, and walked around to open Kurt's door and help him out of the car. His ribs were still pretty tender, but they were finally starting to heal. Kurt has lost the bandage on his arm, and only a small bit of scarring is left on the skin, but with the ointment that Kurt uses religiously, it's looking a lot better than it did when he first removed it, which made Kurt hobble up to his room, locking the door and crying all day. Kurt was finally getting used to the crutches, and was able to move a bit faster using them.

They walk into the school (well, Kurt hobbled), and they went into the meeting that was scheduled with Principal Michaels. They sorted their business, and told the two Hummel's that Jake would not be welcome back at Dalton after his stint in the Detention camp in Columbus, and that he was sincerely sorry for everything Kurt went through. An apology wouldn't heal the scars and the feelings of being unsafe, but Kurt forgave the man, even though his dad went on a five minute rant about how '_This was supposed to be a safe school! He came from a High School that gave him hell since day one, and how he paid for his son's safety, and how they failed to do so._' Principal Michaels said a refund for the term would be in order, but his father said that it's not the money he cares about, it's the safety of his son.

Kurt looked down at his watch during his fathers rant, and saw that it was nearly time for what he needed to do. He asked to be excused, and told his dad to wait for him outside by the main reception. Kurt grabbed his crutches slipped out of the room, and manoeuvred down the hallway.

He was nearing the door to the practice room, he turned the corner but bumped into someone. Kurt nearly lost his balance, but strong arms gripped either side of his biceps, holding him up. Kurt looked up at the face of Jeff.

"Kurt?" Jeff said, sounding really happy.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?" He said excitedly.

"I'm making an announcement to the Warblers, do you want to walk with me?" Kurt asked nervously.

"Of course! But first, I wanted to clear something up with you." Jeff said, letting go of Kurt's upper arms and leaning against the wall facing Kurt. When Kurt nodded at him to continue, Jeff started to speak. "When you told me that we weren't friends, you didn't explain why. Did I do something to offend you?"

Kurt paused for a few moments, thinking about how he was going to explain.

"Well, I heard about the um, the get together you and Nick were having with the other Warblers. Everyone received a text message, except me. Jake, he told me that I was unwanted, and you're all embarrassed to be around me. I don't know, I didn't know if it was true, so when I wasn't invited, my suspicions were confirmed, so I believed everything Jake said." Kurt said, biting his bottom lip, swallowing the lump forming in his throat.

"Oh Kurt. We were going to invite you, but, but you were so distant. And I know that's no excuse. At first I couldn't think of why I hurt you so bad, but now I understand. God, I don't know what to say Kurt." Jeff said, covering his hand with his mouth in shock, he was literally speechless.

"It's okay."

"No, it's not Kurt. God, he really messed you up didn't he?" Kurt looked down nervously. "That came out wrong. Kurt, you are my closest friend. We've always told eachother everything, why didn't you tell me you felt that way?"

"I, I couldn't. At the time I felt so alone, all I had was Jake. For some reason, I believed him, every word he said. Even the parts about my family, I know it's ridiculous, but I was so, messed up back then."

"I know, and Kurt. I am really sorry. I understand now, you don't have to be my friend anymore." Jeff said sadly.

"Are you crazy, of course I'm still your friend! Now, walk with me to the Warbler room kid sir." Kurt said, and Jeff laughed.

Together, as they walked down the hall, they caught up on life over the past weeks since Kurt had been there. Kurt had finally caught up by the time they reached the door. Kurt sighed deeply, preparing himself for what he was about to do. Jeff opened the door and entered the room first.

"Hey guys, look who I found skulking down the hall." Jeff shouted over the noise, leading Kurt in with him.

He was met with a chorus of "KURT!" and "Oh my God Kurt!" before he was enveloped in a huge big hug, it made him extremely uncomfortable, and was thankful when Wes told everyone to give him some space. He saw Blaine break through the group of Warblers and ran up to give Kurt a big hug, which he gave back.

"We thought you weren't coming back." Nick said, sitting on the leather sofa.

"Well, that's why I'm here, actually. You have all been the most amazing friends-"

"No we haven't..." David muttered quietly, but everyone in the room heard.

"We're not going to go into that. Anyway, you have been terrific, and I will miss each and everyone of you."

"Wait, your leaving? For real?" Trent asked, as most of the Warblers held their breaths waiting for the answer.

"Yes, this is my last day at Dalton."

"But Kurt, _he _is going to be here ever again, your safe. We won't let anything happen to you." Jeff said, saying 'he' like it was dirt on his tongue.

"I know you guys will, but my dad wants me to be close, and I do too. I feel safe when I'm with him, and if I stayed at Dalton we would both be a mess."

"Why can't you just be a student for the day, then drive home afterwards?" Cameron asked.

"That's ridiculous, why would Kurt wake up two hours earlier to get to school, then drive home in the dark back home, it'll be exhausting. And imagine the expenses for petrol." Wes pointed out. "We will really miss you Kurt."

"Thanks." Kurt smiled back at Wes.

"So, will you be transferring back to McKinley?" Nick asked.

Kurt sighed, he hadn't even thought of that. "Maybe, or my dad will get a tutor for now. Otherwise, I have no idea what the future holds."

Kurt looked over in the corner and saw Blaine, who was looking at the floor. He hadn't said anything at all, so Kurt didn't say anything to him, he just decided to let Blaine process the news.

"I've prepared a farewell song for you guys, it kind of goes with the whole situation. So it may be a little cliché." Kurt said, and all the guys laughed, somewhat nervously.

Kurt gave his ipod to Eric, who was sitting closest, and told him the song was already on, so he just had to press play. He breathed in deeply, and prepared to sing for the last time in the Dalton Practice Room.

_On the first page of our story  
the future seemed so bright  
then this thing turned out so evil  
I don't know why I'm still surprised  
even angels have their wicked schemes  
and you take that to new extremes  
but you'll always be my hero  
even though you've lost your mind  
_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
but that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
but that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
Ohhh, I love the way you lie_

_Now there's gravel in our voices_  
_glass is shattered from the fight_  
_in this tug of war, you'll always win_  
_even when I'm right_  
_'cause you feed me fables from your hand_  
_with violent words and empty threats_  
_and it's sick that all these battles_  
_are what keeps me satisfied_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
_but that's all right because I like the way it hurts_  
_just gonna stand there and hear me cry_  
_but that's all right because I love the way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_  
_Ohhh, I love the way you lie_

_So maybe I'm a masochist_  
_I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave_  
_til the walls are goin' up_  
_in smoke with all our memories_

Kurt cut the Eminem rap out of the next verse of the song, as he wanted to make it a more softer approach, and it would have been awkward if he started singing an emotional song, then broke out into rap.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
but that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
but that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
Ohhh, I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie..._

Kurt wiped away the tear that slipped as he finished the song, and was met with a large round of applause throughout the room. Everyone stood up and individually gave him a hug this time. When everyone was hugged, Kurt glanced at the clock by the door, and told everyone he was meeting his dad any minute. He promised to visit as soon as he could, and bid everyone a final farewell.

As he shut the door behind him, he felt the door open again, and Blaine slipped out of the door, tugging his arm gently. Kurt gasped and tore his hand away, but when he saw it was just Blaine he visibly relaxed.

"You scared the shit out of me." Kurt breathed out, and chuckled lightly.

"Sorry about that. I hate that your leaving." Blaine said sadly.

"I know, but hey! It's not like I'm leaving the country, I'll be a two hour drive away. You're not getting away from Kurt Hummel that easily." Kurt said, and Blaine erupted into laughter.

"Your so right. Listen, I actually wanted to talk to you. Do you have time?"

"Well, I'm supposed to be meeting my dad any minute, but I have time for you."

"Great!" Blaine said, leading Kurt to one of the chairs at the side of the hallway. Kurt sat down and set down his crutches, he watched warily as Blaine sat down nervously next to him.

"So..." Kurt said awkwardly as he was first met with silence.

"Kurt, I know I've been the worst friend lately, and I feel like the biggest jerk ever. The truth is, I was jealous. I was jealous of you being with _him, _I just wished it was me."

"Wait, what? Did you forget what you told me at the Lima Bean-"

"I do, and that was stupid of me to say. I really like you Kurt, not just as a friend. I really, _really _like you, Kurt Hummel." Blaine said, gently grabbing Kurt's hand and stroking the fading burn marks with his thumb.

Kurt sighed and looked down at their entwined hands. He was incredibly confused, he couldn't wrap his mind around what was happening.

"Blaine, I really like you too. But I'm not ready, not yet. I need to recover from my last relationship, so I'm not looking for one right now." Kurt said gently.

A flash of disappointment flashed across Blaine's face, but was soon replaced by Blaine's signature smile.

"It's totally fine Kurt. It was silly of me to ask anyway, I just thought I'd tell you before you left. That's all."

"Blaine, I didn't say it will never happen. I just need time, and if you're available by the time I feel more confident, then we'll see. Never say never." Kurt said, squeezing Blaine's hand.

Blaine smiled widely, and helped Kurt stand up by passing him his crutches. He pulled Kurt in for one last hug, Blaine fighting back tears.

"God I'm going to miss seeing you everyday Kurt." Blaine murmured into Kurt's shoulder.

"I'll miss you too. But we have Skype, and you can call me any time, and you can come round when ever you want, and when I'm able to drive again I'll drive up for a weekend or something and see the guys too."

"That sounds perfect. I'll text you later."

Blaine pushed out of the hug gently and without thinking, he kissed Kurt on the cheek, very close to his mouth. Kurt froze underneath him, and Blaine thought he'd ruined the progress Kurt was already starting to make.

"Oh shit Kurt, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Blaine, it's fine. You didn't break me," Kurt said, smiling back at Blaine.

"I love you Kurt." Blaine said quietly, but filled with love.

Kurt looked at him sadly, tears filling in his eyes too. "I wish I could say it back, but I can't. Not right now, but soon."

"I'll wait." Blaine promised. He cupped Kurt's cheek in his hand, and kissed him on the other cheek again.

Blaine waved goodbye to Kurt, and watched him hobble down the corridor, where he met his dad, who smiled warmly at him. Burt placed his hand on Kurt's back, and gently helped him out of the school for the last time and back to the car.

Kurt was finally going to start moving on. He was ready to start the next chapter in his life.

* * *

**THE END!**

**Now, as promised, a sequel is going to be in the works very soon...the only spoiler I'm giving is that we WILL be seeing Jake again, and you've guessed it, he's not happy...**

**PREVIEW:**

* * *

Chapter one:

It was the last week of school before the summer holidays, he sat in the Lima Bean and reflected on the past few months of his life. After a month of staying at home, Kurt desperately wanted to go to school, so with help from his dad and the New Directions, they worked to make the school safer, by campaigning for a Zero Tolerance No Bullying Policy, like the one at Dalton. They had many followers, and with the amount of support from the school and the parents, Principal Figgins finally enforced it. So it was finally safe for Kurt to return to McKinley.

He thought it would be strange being back at school, but it really wasn't, it was like he hadn't even left. No one really talked about Jake, or what Kurt went through, they just got on with life and were there for Kurt whenever he needed them to be. Kurt had had his cast removed from his foot and was finally able to start walking properly again.

He was interrupted from his reverie by Blaine moving into his line of sight, and kissing him on the cheek, before taking his usual seat opposite Kurt.

"Hi beautiful."

"Hi Blaine, how are you?"

"I'm good, you?"

"Good, just tired." Kurt muttered.

"Still having nightmares? I thought the pills were helping..." Blaine said sadly.

"They sometimes work, other times the nightmares come in full force, like last night." Kurt said, sipping his coffee to keep him awake.

"Well, it will be the holidays soon, and that means I get to see your beautiful face everyday." Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hand from the other side of the table and bringing it to his lips, lightly kissing it.

Kurt smiled lovingly. He had finally gotten over the fact that he could in fact be loved by someone, he was told he was beautiful a few times a day from Blaine, and his inbox on his phone was always full of messages from a few Warblers and his New Direction friends. Life was good for Kurt Hummel right now, a few months ago when everything went down, he never thought he'd be this happy.

Before, he thought his life was over, he was unloved, unwanted, ugly, fat. Now those words were deep in the back of his mind, and replaced by the love he felt when Blaine called him loving names, kissed him and told him he loved him. However, Kurt was still struggling to say the dreaded three words back, he really tried, but it was like they wouldn't leave his mouth, his throat blocked up when he tried.

But like Kurt told Blaine all those months ago at Dalton, never say never...

* * *

**So! This is the first half! I will hopefully continue with it sometime this weekend!**

**Anyone have any ideas for a title for the new story? Also, I'll post a link to the story once the first story is published, if you choose to read it or not.**

**Again, you guys have been unbelievable, I never thought I'd ever get this many hits on a story, like EVER. Each nice review I get makes me so so happy! And the not so nice ones do get me down, but then I read over the lovely ones and smile.**

**So, it's been a rollercoaster, but it's finally over.**

**Until next time my lovelies.**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	16. Another AN (sorry :3 )

**Well hello everyone. Long time no see.**

**I've just made this small A/N just to let you all know i have NOT forgotten about the sequel to this story, I'm just incredibly busy with work + I'm trying to finish my other fics as well.**

**I'm going to be spending a lot more time on 'Blackbird' because It's my baby and I am genuinely quite proud of it if i'm honest (not trying to blow my own trumpet or anything). So if you haven't read it, please do, if not, then that's cool too ;)**

**BUTTT! A Sequel WILL be airing VERY soon, oh yes. 'Never Say Never' will be COMING SOON to a fanfiction near you. (sorry to be cheesy)**

**Also, just thought you all should know, you remember the teaser I put up of the sequel, well SCRAP IT, that will not be happening. I've just re-read it, and i think it's incredibly cheesy, and who the hell would right that?**

**So to sum it all up because I like to ramble on, SEQUEL WILL BE SOON, READ MY OTHER STORIES. OH, AND I LOVE YOU ALL, REMEMBER THAT K?**

**Good, well it's 12:46 am, and I'm probably going to work tomorrow, in which case i need to be up in more than 5 hours (hoping i can go sick, so i can write ;) )**

**So, na'night, oh and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**2013 will bring a hell of a lot more from me, so I hope i don't bore you all! Seriously, i have like 4 stories pending, NOT including NSN and my other WIP stories. Oy 2013 will be a busy year.**

**See?! Rambling again.**

**Good night!**

**CrissColferCrowe**

**xoxo**


End file.
